Vampiro regalado
by Chia S.R
Summary: a una hora exacta de la noche, un viejo cubierto por una única gabardina desgastada y un antiquísimo quinquel, ofrece una de las más extrañas ventas a jóvenes casaderas que posean grandes dosis de dinero...
1. La compra de unl principe

Nuevo fic del que podréis encontrar sus datos completos en mi lj. Ya saben que deben ir por perfil.

**Advertencias: **Ooc, Au, violencia y sexo.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tenis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Sin fines de lucro, utilizo sus personajes.

Vampiro regalado, sin embargo, es de mi autoría y no doy consentimiento de plagio.

**Resumen: **_a una hora exacta de la noche, un viejo cubierto por una única gabardina desgastada y un antiquísimo quinquel, ofrece una de las más extrañas ventas a jóvenes casaderas que posean grandes dosis de dinero- pues son las únicas que pueden permitirse comprar su género-: Vampiros. Jóvenes y obedientes. Los últimos que han sobrevivido durante muchos años. Su obediencia no es a causa de un buen comportamiento o rendición. Unos extraños collares que poseen. Dotados con la capacidad de crear luz solar y destruirlos en cualquier momento._

**Primer capítulo:**

**La compra de un príncipe**

**Guárdate de lo que tienes y aprende de lo nuevo.**

_**Año 3045, Inmira, ciudad de la sociedad de alta cuna. **_

_**Cuatro de la mañana, Calle riera Mundo.**_

El frio calaba por completo su cuerpo, adentrándose bajo la capa gruesa y entorpeciendo los pasos de sus zapatos de piel, que pese a que eran calientes, en esos momentos parecían dos pares de cubitos de hielo enganchados a sus extremidades. El agua de la riera no corría, congelada tanto como su propio cuerpo.

Pero ese lugar era el indicado. La hora la correcta y el momento preciso. Solo esperaba que en un año, ese… ¿Hombre? No hubiera cambiado de lugar de venta. El dinero le pesaba en el bolsillo derecho de su capa, escondido en el bolsillo oculto sobre sus costillas, demasiado pesado como para pensar que soportaría un poco más de tener sujeto cuatro millones de Euros.

Debía prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Si la policía rondaba por los alrededores, no podría llevar a cabo su compra. Y eso, sería una desgracia. Porque realmente necesitaba comprar lo que únicamente ese sujeto vendía. Porque ya dentro de nada sería la fecha correcta, el momento en que toda mujer tiene su libertad sexual a los 18. Edad a la que todas las mujeres casaderas tenían permiso y licencia para practicar sexo. La ley impuesta en el año 2023 debido a la terrible situación de adolescentes embarazadas a los once años e incapaces de criar hijos correctamente. De los lugares que no había en orfanatos y el miedo al aborto por verlo como un asesinato cuando no se asesinaba nada.

Desde entonces, sí una chica que no había cumplido los 18 años- la mayoría de edad- tenía relaciones sexuales con su pareja infantil o con un compañero, sería encarcelada y maltratada hasta la muerte. Si por una casualidad esto sucedía por una violación, la mujer quedaría impune y abortaría. Al violador le esperaba la tortura- cosas como colgarlo de sus testículos en medio de una plaza, azotarle sus partes con una cadena entre otras muchas torturas- hasta que moría.

Era cruel y obligatorio, pero la violencia infantil, los abandonos y las muertes de madres jóvenes habían menguado totalmente. Un maravilloso alivio para los padres que terminaban torturados sentimental y económicamente y para que las niñas sentaran la cabeza, además de los varones- a los cuales la ley también les prohibía ese tipo de relaciones. No existía ningún tipo de machismo. Ambos debían de obedecer.

Un año antes descubrió algo totalmente sorprendente, inhumano y aunque costaba mucho dinero, valía la pena. Claro que tampoco sabía si esto estaba bien. Era venta ilegal. Nadie- o al menos eso creía ella- sabía sobre esto. Solo el vendedor y tú.

Lo descubrió justo cuando cumplió dieciocho años y escapó de su casa a las tres de la mañana. Vagando, a las cuatro y punto llegó hasta ese puente. Aquella cosa se encontraba ante el puente y terminó vendiéndole la mercancía a buen precio, pero le alegó que la próxima vez al no ser su cumpleaños, le costaría el precio original. Cuando preguntó la cantidad y él contestó, el estómago le dio un brinco. Pero desde entonces, tenía su compra en casa y era suficiente.

Se abrazó a sí misma con deseos de darse calor. El viejo reloj de la torre que perteneció años atrás a alguna ciudad ya extinguida, dio las cuatro. El tintineo fue seguido por un arrastrar de pies, cadenas y una luz alidada. Un tropiezo y un gemido más una orden en una lengua que no comprendía. Giró la cabeza y de nuevo, como el año pasado, sintió deseos de correr.

Alumbrado por dos antorchas de luz alidada. Antorchas que volaban en medio de la oscuridad sin despegarse de al lado de quien fuera. Porque jamás podría verle. Su rostro y cuerpo permanecían cubiertos por una enorme tela oscura. Solo sabía que se movía porque sus huesos crujían. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por cargar la pesada cadena que descendía por debajo de su capa y llegaba hasta el cuello de alguien, que luchaba por no seguirle, cubierto con un saco la cabeza para que no viera nada del exterior.

Tal y como a ella se lo habían entregado.

La voz del hombre era horripilante. Un ronroneó anciano cargado por los años de tanto fumar, pero sospechaba que era tan aterrador como el propio cuerpo que cubría con tanto esmero.

—Esta vez, no será gratis— Dijo con una socarrona carcajada— ¿Estás dispuesta?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No es para mí. Yo ya tengo el mío y me basta. Es para una amiga— añadió, rebuscando el dinero entre sus ropas.

Él siseó, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás al compás de la cadena y de su obligado acompañante.

—El dinero que traes en tu bolsillo no es suficiente. Esta presa es especial. Única. No queda ninguna como ella en todo el mundo.

Levantó la mirada hasta ver la tela oscura donde debería de estar la cara de aquel misterioso hombre. Frunció el ceño y revisó lo que iba a comprar. Comparado con el suyo, era tremendo, tenía que justificarlo. Su amplio pecho descubierto incluso con el frio que estaba cayendo a su alrededor. Un torso musculado. Ambos brazos tan gruesos como tres de los de ella. De altura probablemente más que el suyo propio. Piernas fuertes cubiertas por unos pantalones de cuero negro y por los pies comprendió que era realmente grande.

Oh, dios. Eso era un espécimen único. Especial.

— ¿Cuánto? — Exigió. El sujeto volvió a reírse.

—Doce millones por ser tú. Porque veo que mi regalo de cumpleaños realmente se ha portado bien contigo durante todos estos años.

No podía verlo, pero se imaginó que estaba sonriendo como un animal poseso que deseaba tener sexo. Pero, ¿para qué esconderlo? Su buen regalo realmente estaba haciendo sus quehaceres en perfecta corrección.

—Iré a por el dinero a mi carruaje— indicó— Te lo compraré por trece.

—Esperaré.

Se obligó a moverse, a correr hasta el carruaje de grandes ruedas y tapicería roja. El cochero levantó una ceja al verla llegar, esperando seguramente que viniera acompañada. Recogió el dinero y regresó. El aire helado introduciéndose en sus pulmones y los pies cada vez más húmedos. Cuando llegó, ofreció el dinero.

—El nombre de la dueña— exigió saber nada más aceptar la gran suma y guardarlas en algún sitio de sus ropas— Su edad.

—Dieciocho años que cumplirá mañana mismo. Y su nombre… Ryuzaki Sakuno.

El tintineo de las cadenas llegó junto a la voz ronca del enmascarado. El tremendo hombre que sujetaban las cadenas se inclinó contra él, escuchando las palabras dichas y el refulgir del collar que lo sujetaba indicó que ya había terminado. Después, la liberación de la cadena y él, encaminándose hasta su lado. Entonces, no había nada más que decir o añadir.

Sus caminos se separaban ahí.

No esperó a verle marchar. Seguida con torpeza por su recién adquisición, caminó hasta el carruaje, abriéndole la puerta para que subiera y adentrarse ambos en el agradable calor de la pequeña estufa que caldeaba el carruaje. El chofer espoleó a los caballos, ordenándoles su avanzada.

Se quitó los zapatos, hundiendo los pies en la cercana estufa sin llegar a quemarse. Se frotó el cuerpo y observó la desnudez de su acompañante. Sabía que no tenía frio. Que su piel no se pondría de gallina y seguramente, hasta estaría caliente en esos momentos. Si no fuera porque no lo había comprado para otra persona, se encogería contra él.

Unos minutos después, el carruaje se detuvo ante una mansión. Del pasado poco quedaba ya. Los pisos y las casas de la playa habían quedado en la antigüedad, cubiertas por nuevas mansiones. Los coches fueron suplantados por los carruajes otra vez, cubriendo así la intoxicación del planeta. En pocas palabras: El mundo había tenido que volver hacia atrás en algunas cosas, menos en la medicina y la educación.

La puerta se abrió nada más detenerse y la figura que la esperaba extendió los brazos para cogerla en brazos y echarle una manta por encima. Sujeta firmemente contra su cuerpo, miró la nueva adquisición.

—Desciende. Tienes que lavarte y vestirte. Mañana tienes que hacer algo muy importante— Se giró hacia el hombre que la sujetaba— encárgate de que todo esté totalmente listo. Mañana a las once y media, tiene que estar listo.

—Sí, señora.

Fue guiada hasta su dormitorio, encontrando la bañera llena de agua caliente y especias aromáticas. Cuando su cuerpo helado entró en contacto con el agua, gimió de dolor, acostumbrándose poco a poco al calor. El macho la dejó sola, encargándose de la tarea recién encomendada.

Mañana debía de estar bien listo todo para el regalo de cumpleaños. Un regalo de cumpleaños que seguramente sorprendería a la persona que estaba a punto de recibirlo. Especialmente, por su carácter. Pero era la mejor persona que conocía de todo el mundo, por la que no le importaba pagar lo que hiciera falta para hacerla reír o hasta subirse a lo alto de un árbol con peligro de romperse la cabeza para bajarle su lazo favorito. Eso lo había decidido desde que eran pequeñas y ese sentimiento, no cambiaban.

Por mucho que tuviera que dar cara de una buena dama, de una señorita de principios que jamás se doblegaría ante un nombre para tener hijos con él antes de la edad prevista y ahora, no lo haría tampoco si no tenía que casarse primero. Porque sí, ella creía fielmente en el matrimonio como una mutua entrega de amor y de que podías hacer lo que desearas en tu dormitorio sin que nadie te señalara con el dedo.

Aunque ahora gozaba de la libertad de vivir libremente su sexualidad, seguía teniendo las miradas de todas las casas de alta cuna sobre ella, esperando ansiosas que metiera la pata con la misma facilidad que tenía para decir las cosas que pensaba. ¿Por qué no decirle a un impetuoso joven que únicamente quería casarse con ella por sus tierras que no le interesaba nada de lo que le ofreciera porque tenía más y no sería la perra casadera de un hombre que le gustaba más levantar la mano que levantar su sexo a la hora de la verdad?

Sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a su facilidad de palabra y la veían como la oveja negra de la familia, poniendo sumas esperanzas en sus dos hijos pequeños, los cuales habían enviado a un colegio interno para asegurarse su buena educación- ella había ido a uno privado pero regresaba a casa para estar con la servidumbre en lugar de con sus tan ocupados padres- y que fueran hombres hechos y derechos en un futuro, teniendo un buen vocabulario y un respeto innato aunque les hicieran bajarse los pantalones y meterles una vara de azotar caballos por sus sanas pantorrillas.

Estaba deseando poder casarse o al menos, tener una libertad, porque no podías irte de casa hasta que no apareciera el hombre de tu vida llamando al timbre de la puerta de tu casa y anunciara que serías suya para toda la vida. Y eso la estaba matando. Porque todo aquel que la cortejaba huía a pies rápidos cuando veía que resultaba ser más inteligentes que ellos y que no le faltaría ni una mísera moneda en su bolsillo que robarle pudieran. No. Ella no iba a ser como su madre, que disfrutaba haciéndose la despistada cada vez que su padre gastaba dinero de más en alguna estúpida apuesta que luego perdía. O que fingía no haber visto como una de las criadas más joven que ella salía del dormitorio que compartían con las faldas desarregladas y abrochándose el escote para dormir después en la misma cama que ellos habían yacido a sus espaldas.

Tampoco pensaba perdonarles que el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños decidieran que la fiesta iba a ser conmemorativa para las notas de sus hermanos en vez de celebrar que ya se había convertido en una adulta capaz de casarse y tener relaciones. Su madre ni siquiera se había acercado para decirle que tuviera precauciones ahora más que nunca o un simple "felicidades".

Ahogada por ese barullo de falsedad había salido para encontrarse con que existía alguien capaz de hacerla feliz. Un ser del que con solo mirarlo terminabas enamorándote de él y sin saber por qué. Por ese motivo había mantenido la cabeza de su nueva adquisición debajo de ese saco, porque tenía que regalarlo. Y si el cuerpo ya la había hecho estremecerse, ¿Cómo demonios resistirse a una mirada? A saber cuán de esplendido era ese espécimen.

Pero si era tan importante como había dicho aquel extraño hombre, es que realmente valía la pena de entregárselo a Sakuno. Porque ella también era especial. La única que la había consolado y estado con ella en los momentos duros de su vida. La que la había abrazado durante toda una noche en vela cuando el miedo le había llegado al ver que sus bragas estaban manchadas de sangre y que se había convertido en una niña-mujer.

Salió del agua una vez sus articulaciones entraron en calor y la puerta del servicio se abría para dejar entrar a su propio espécimen. Con una sonrisa, tendió las manos hacia él, ofreciéndose. Obedientemente, él la pegó contra su propio cuerpo.

--

Las fiestas de cumpleaños eran una delicia para la mayoría de las personas. Ella las rehuía y prefería no tenerlas. Pero en su estatus no le quedaba más remedio que ceder a las recomendaciones de su madre y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Porque era una buena forma de encontrarse con su mejor amiga, la cual nada más atravesar en salón se lanzó contra sus brazos.

Osakada Tomoka, la mayor de sus hermanos y rica heredera. Bastante incomprendida por los demás y rechazada sentimentalmente por sus padres. La única chica en el mundo que bien podía considerar una hermana.

Sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo antes de que la voz de su madre llegara desde la cocina, dando indicaciones a los muchos sirvientes sobre sus nuevos quehaceres para la noche. Tomoka sonrió abiertamente.

—Felicidades, Sakuno— felicitó amablemente— hoy ya eres una adulta.

Sakuno Ryuzaki probablemente sería conocida como la hija del señor Ryuzaki, un multimillonario que gozaba de buena salud y adoraba que su pequeña hija siempre se sonrojara por las cosas menos esperadas. No había manera de luchar contra eso. Simplemente se sonrojaba cuando la adulaban o felicitaban. Era inmenso sentir una felicitación porque hicieras algo tan bueno como simplemente, existir.

Su madre, Kikuyo, se había casado con su padre nada más cumplir los dieciocho años y al cabo de siete años, ella llegó al mundo tras varios intentos fallidos de embarazos que terminaron en abortos. Como si alguien quisiera compensarles por no poder engendrar, la fortuna de su padre fue creciendo cada día, centrándose terriblemente en el trabajo que hoy día lo tenía tan absorbido que apenas se le veía en casa. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre llegaba a casa, su madre lo colmaba del mismo sentimiento que parecía ofrecerse el uno al otro. Kikuyo había sido hija de un importante ministro que terminó por cederle muchas de las tierras que hoy día se mantenían en alquiler.

Cuando llegó ella al mundo, ambos padres decidieron que la amarían por encima del dinero y hasta ahora, podía considerarse la niña mimada de sus padres, sino fuera porque gozaba de más independencia a la hora de ahorrar que de gastar. Adoraba las rebajas y gastar poco. Solo lo necesario en ciertos momentos y por ese mismo motivo, odiaba las fiestas: Donde el lujo era la señal del día.

Según su madre, temían que se convirtiera en una niña caprichosa e inquieta, porque nació en un día de tormenta, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Se estaba titulando en medicina para animales y adoraba a su gato Sulivan.

Siempre había procurado mantenerse ocupada, irrumpiendo únicamente en sus quehaceres para encontrarse con Tomoka cuando la necesitara y desde entonces, si la castaña llamaba en grito su nombre, correría hasta ella aunque tuviera que llevar muletas para toda la vida. Suponía que la amistad verdadera era así, porque Tomoka haría exactamente lo mismo por ella.

—Y, ¿cómo van las cosas? — Preguntó Tomoka mientras caminaban tomadas del brazo hacia su dormitorio— ¿Ya tienes pensado qué te vas a poner?

—Mi madre ha entrado esta mañana con un vestido color plata— respondió abrumada— parece que quiere que sea una princesa este día.

—Es que es un día especial, Sakuno. Es tu mayoría de edad.

—Solo es un cumpleaños más— suspiró, abriendo el armario para mostrarle el vestido— me gustaría algo más intimo. Contigo y mis padres y los demás sirvientes. No necesito a nadie que me esté entreteniendo con cosas que no me llegan a gustar…

—A nadie le gusta fingir una sonrisa delante de un montón de personas que tampoco sienten apreciación por ti. Pues es muy bonito— expresó mientras revisaba el vestido— aunque un poco pasado.

Ambas rieron, volviendo a guardar el vestido tras que Tomoka se lo colocara por encima y se pusiera a hacer de modelo. Después, se puso en manos de Tomoka para el arreglo. Su largo cabello ondulado era un tema bastante duro. No le gustaba cortarlo y adoraba que fuera lo suficiente largo como para extenderlo en la cama. Habiendo heredado los tonos de su madre y las ondulaciones de su padre. Su piel, sin embargo, era limpia y suave, lo que daba menos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Vale, ya está listo.

Se miró en el espejo totalmente estupefacta. Continuaba si comprender de qué manera Osakada se las arreglaba para crear peinados tan distintos en su cabello. Esta vez era el turno de un recogido en alto con mechones sueltos bajo la diadema que creaba un gran moño en la parte superior de su cabeza. El flequillo tirante hacia atrás con dos mechones rizados cayendo a cada lado de su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos pero dejando que sus pendientes a juego con el vestido quedaran perfectamente a la visión.

—Estás preciosa. Realmente me gusta peinarte. Tienes un cabello tan amoldable— alagó, dando los últimos retoques al cabello— ¿ya sabes quién va a venir?

—Algunos familiares, amigos de mis padres y creo que un señor importante con el que está haciendo negocios mi padre. Pero no estoy segura.

Era natural que esa clase de reuniones sucedieran en la ciudad de alta cuna. Los hombres que se encargaban de los negocios utilizaban las fiestas familiares para reuniones, mientras que las mujeres preferían hacerlo directamente y en forma guerrera, exceptuando algunas que sí que acudían a ese tipo de eventos.

Pero a ella no le importaba si su padre hacía tales cosas, porque siempre estaba más por ella que por las reuniones de trabajo. Al final, terminaba siendo ella quien se retiraba en lugar de él con la excusa de acompañar a su despacho a su visitante interesado.

Tomoka se había dirigido al armario, volviendo a sacar el vestido que tendió sobre la cama con mano experta para evitar arrugas. A estas alturas, ya deberían de saber perfectamente cómo tratar un vestido de lujo. Era casi lo primero que te inculcaban tus madres nada más nacer. Ella se agachó, sacando la caja de zapatos de debajo de la cama y unas medias color carne del cajón de la peinadora.

Tomoka se quitó la prenda que había llevado todo el tiempo para cubrir su propio vestido, color verde aceituna mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse. La castaña se asomó a la ventana, observando a lo lejos las luces de los carruajes. La gente ya comenzaba a llegar y probablemente, su madre los estaba esperando en el recibidor.

Con un bufido irritado por ir demasiado lenta, comenzó a meterse a fuerza en el vestido hasta que fue ayudada por su amiga. La tela encajó perfectamente en su cuerpo.

—Mi señora.

Ambas miraron hacia la puerta. La voz del nuevo sirviente de Tomoka llegó a través de la puerta. La miró aturdida, preguntándose por qué se encontraría ahí en vez de con los demás. Tomoka tiró de su falda para asegurarla y le cuadró los hombros antes de alejarse.

Abrió la puerta y tras guiñarle el ojo izquierdo, cerró tras su figura. No le dio demasiada importancia. Desde que había cumplido los dieciocho años, ese mayordomo se había convertido en su fiel guardaespaldas. En pocas palabras, no era un mayordomo, porque no limpiaba, tampoco lo había visto fuera de la casa durante el día y solía librar por las mañanas y trabajar por la noche, arreglando asuntos que Tomoka tuviera que hacer al día siguiente.

Era bastante curioso pero cuando le preguntó a su madre sobre él, ella le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta. Ni siquiera los padres de Tomoka sabían de donde había salido. Solo que estaba ahí de la noche a la mañana y que desde entonces no se había ido. Como no le costaba dinero, no protestaban.

Pero a ella seguía inquietándola porque Tomoka no soltaba prenda cuando le preguntaba y amiga no solía ocultarle ese tipo de cosas. De todas formas, ya había pasado el tiempo y ese muchacho, que no aparentaba de tener uno o dos años más que ellas, no se había portado mal con Tomoka, así que era suficiente. Claro que nunca habían intercambiado palabras, porque cuando estaba cerca, siseaba y se marchaba rápidamente o se ocultaba detrás de Tomoka, no perdiéndola de vista en todo el tiempo.

Cansada de esperarla, abandonó la habitación. La moqueta amortiguó el sonido de sus tacones al descender por las escaleras, agradeciendo a diestro y siniestro la lluvia de felicitaciones de sus familiares más cercanos y de amigos, además de algún que otro nuevo miembro que desconocía pero que igualmente mostraba educación.

Tomoka se reunió con ella y unas cuantas amigas de la universidad a la media hora, felicitándola como obligación pese a que ya lo había hecho, para borrar las habladurías de que encima de llegar tarde y gorronear comida, ni siquiera se encargaba de felicitar a la anfitriona. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice mientras caminaban hasta el gran comedor y ocupaban una silla una junto a la otra. Nada más entrar sus padres, ambos la besaron y felicitaron.

Todos los regalos habían quedado amontonados en un rincón, pero en ningún momento vio como Tomoka se alejaba para dejarlo. Incluso cuando le preguntó al encargado de apuntar el nombre de todo aquel que hubiera llevado un presente- más que nada para saber a quién pertenecía cada presente y no para señalarle con el dedo por no haber regalado nada-, éste le contestó que la señorita no había llevado ningún presente todavía.

Eso la inquietaba. No es que quisiera ser egoísta y demandar un regalo porque sí, es que cuando Tomoka no se acordaba de regalar un presente o cualquier otra cosa, era porque algo le sucedía. Y no importaba que esa noche fuera su noche. Tomoka era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Tenía que descubrir qué le pasaba.

Subiéndose ligeramente la falda con ambas manos caminó por el salón, sonriendo y alejándose de las muchas nuevas charlas que comenzarían a resultarle totalmente aburridas. Saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a su padre, que comenzaba a verse acosado por los varones de la familia y algún que otro empresario importante.

Pero no tenía ni rastro de Tomoka. Incluso encontró a su madre repartiendo tarta de fresa a una pequeña niña que si mal no recordaba, era hija de uno de aquellos invitados. Finalmente, cuando el viejo carrillón daba las once y media, levantó la mirada hasta la escalera principal.

El joven mayordomo hacia una reverencia a la espalda de Tomoka, que descendía con sumo cuidado la escalera, con la mirada fija en ella. Cuando ambas quedaron frente a frente, se vio obligada a fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para preguntar o más bien, acusar.

—Te sucede algo— indicó irritadamente— dime que es. Llevas todo el tiempo rehuyéndome desde que son las once y no es normal que tú olvides un presente. Si lo has hecho es porque pasa algo con tus padres de nuevo. ¿Qué es? — Cuestionó.

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de su mejor amiga la alertó.

—Me pregunto quién será el que ha olvidado traerte un regalo. Porque yo no lo he olvidado. Te aseguro, Sakuno, que te he hecho el mejor regalo de todos los presentes— quizás Tomoka estaba exagerando de su imaginación, había bebido una copa de más o simplemente estaba en un mundo desconocido— No. El chico que apunta los regalos nunca verá qué es porque no lo he depositado con el de los demás. Te aseguro que mi regalo será imposible de que no sepas de quien fue.

Frunció los parpados ligeramente y cuadró sus hombros. Ofendida, por supuesto. No existía ni un solo presente que Tomoka le hubiera regalado que no supiera cual era o ya no tuviera consigo. Todavía conservaba el primer regalo: La púa de un cepillo de color rosa de muñecas.

—Lo que dices es total y únicamente exabrupto. Tengo todas las cosas que…

Calló al sentir los dedos femeninos sobre sus labios. Un brillo de diversión estaba dibujado en el rostro de la joven. Tomoka se inclinó hasta su oído, rozando ambas mejillas sutilmente.

—Lo sé y no pretendía ofenderte. Mis disculpas. Pero necesito que vayas a buscar tu regalo. Así que no pierdas el tiempo.

—Ah, ¿y dónde está? — Preguntó ante el invite de una diversión. Tomoka exhaló.

—En tu dormitorio. Sobre la cama.

La enorme exactitud la sorprendió. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, al menos, no para Tomoka, que tiró de ella para hacerla girar en un remolino que la llevó hasta el pie de las escaleras. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, alegrándose de que la falda cubriera la tosca manera de subir no perteneciente a ninguna dama.

Pasó por delante del mayordomo de Osakada, que no cesaba de mirarla y prestarle atención. Era como si únicamente viviera par y por ella. Esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad de un sentimiento que no llegaba a comprender, se adentró en el pasillo, empujando la puerta con sus manos nada más verse ante su dormitorio. Las cerró tras su espalda y encendió el interruptor.

Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz, el grito se ahogó en su garganta y la espalda quedó pegada totalmente a la madera de la puerta.

Estirado de costado sobre su cama, un hombre a medio vestir, con un collar grueso en su cuello, la miraba de forma fría y acusadora. Unos ojos ámbares que brillaban que la miraron de los pies a la cabeza, con una hermosura sin igual. El rostro más varonil que jamás vería sin el menor de las magulladuras. El torso desnudo, hinchándose y relajándose en cada bocanada de aire que sus pulmones almacenaban para volver a expulsar. Los anchos hombres que cuadraban dos musculosos brazos. Las caderas que unían un musculado vientre y unas piernas perfectamente equilibradas a aquel tremendo cuerpo. Y oh, dios… una masculinidad que anunciaba ser muy grande y peleaba contra los pantalones de cuero.

Aquel hombre, era un dios.

—Tu nombre.

Cuando esas palabras tomaron vida como el aire en la habitación, ya se encontraba hiperventilando y clavándose las uñas en la garganta mientras apretaba sus muslos en el punto justo entre sus piernas. Un gemido escapó de su boca al responder.

—Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Un tremendo sonido irrumpió en la habitación. Como si algo acabara de romperse cuando en realidad se le encaprichó al sonido que hacían los látigos de los caballos al golpear contra el hierro que los ataba al carruaje. Dirigió la mirada hasta el collar y un poco más abajo, justo donde el estómago del tremendo Adonis sujetaba una pesada cadena. He ahí de donde provenía el ruido. La cadena se había separado del collar.

Los dorados ojos descendieron hasta la cadena y las manos que habían permanecido sobre la colcha de su cama, se encaminaron hasta la cadena, cogiéndola entre sus dedos. Dedos grandes y largos, de uñas cuidadas y sensualmente listas. Bien, sin que siquiera la hubieran tocado una sola vez, alguna parte de su cuerpo sabía perfectamente de qué serían capaces de hacerle. Y todas serían una maravilla.

Con dilación, llevó una mano hasta el manillar, queriendo comprobar por un absurdo presentimiento que no se había equivocado de puerta aunque la decoración fuera completamente su dormitorio. Pero a ver, si ese era su dormitorio, ¿por qué había un hombre como "ESE" en su cama?

_En tu dormitorio. Sobre la cama._

Oh, oh.

No podía ser, ¿Verdad? Tomoka no le habría pagado a un chico de esos de prostitución para que fuera a… desvirgarla. Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Tomoka siempre había sido de regalos estúpidos y hasta de los más atrevidos como cuando le había regalado aquel conjunto tan sensual de ropa interior porque era la moda entre las jovencitas que estaban a punto de cumplir su mayoría de edad y podrían tener sexo. Pero de eso a un hombre… ¡Un HOMBRE! Con letras mayúsculas y todo.

—Oí.

Dándose cuenta de que había descendido la mirada hasta el suelo, observando la moqueta roja de su dormitorio con bordes oro, levantó la cabeza. Si hubiera podido retroceder más lo habría hecho. El impresionante macho que había estado sobre su cama se encontraba justo frente a ella, tendiendo su brazo para entregarle un sobre pequeño azul con el eslogan de la familia de Tomoka. Tomó la carta entre sus dedos y se dirigió hasta el escritorio, preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado hasta su puesto sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. Porque cuando ella caminaba el suelo crujía siempre incluso con la moqueta, especialmente si iba descalza.

Se sentó sobre la silla porque sabía que sus piernas no iban a sujetarla por mucho más tiempo. Y aunque era una verdadera locura ponerse a leer cuando había alguien tan impresionante como desconocido en tu dormitorio, sabía que en esa carta estaría la respuesta que necesitaba a la presencia de ese MACHO. Porque, leches, incluso de pie demostraba estar bien dotado.

Obligando a sus ojos a separarse de ese punto crucial de todo varón, pese a que su cabeza era una completa olla exprés de vergüenza y que sabía que necesitaba recordar el protocolo de dama de buena familia y educada señorita que nunca bajaba la mirada más debajo de la barbilla de cualquier varón, abrió la carta. El papel azul estaba marcado por la estrangulada letra de Tomoka, seguramente escrita a marchas rápidas. Se concentró en la lectura.

_a una hora exacta de la noche, un viejo cubierto por una única gabardina desgastada y un antiquísimo quinquel, ofrece una de las más extrañas ventas a jóvenes casaderas que posean grandes dosis de dinero- pues son las únicas que pueden permitirse comprar su género-: Vampiros. Jóvenes y obedientes. Los últimos que han sobrevivido durante muchos años. Su obediencia no es a causa de un buen comportamiento o rendición. Unos extraños collares que poseen. Dotados con la capacidad de crear luz solar y destruirlos en cualquier momento._

_Tu deber como su dueña, es alimentarlos, cuidarlos y protegerlos. A cambio, recibirás sus servicios y su protección. No creas que es un mal regalo. Es el mejor regalo que a mí me podrían haber hecho nunca. Disfrútalo._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

Bien. Una de dos. O Tomoka se había vuelto repentinamente una escritora que gustaba de destruir los párrafos de las historias de terror o es que ese escrito era totalmente cierto. Giró la cabeza en busca de su "invitado", encontrándose con él pegado a su cogote y concentrado en la carta, la cual plegó rápidamente y escondió en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Tarde—Dijo él con sorna con aquella cálida voz. Su cuerpo por entero se estremeció.

—Entonces… ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres un… un vampiro?

Como si quisiera confirmar esa acusación levantó los labios. Los caninos quedaron a su visión, alargándose hasta que casi llegaron a las encías de los dientes inferiores… teniendo la boca abierta. Pero eso, en vez de aterrarla, le produjo un terrible deseo febril que no llegó a comprender del todo. Saltando de la silla desvió la mirada hasta su cama. La cadena había quedado tendida a un lado de la cama y sobre esta, justo donde él había estado. Tentada, se acercó. Parecía pesada y sería una ridiculez que intentara levantarla, pero lo hizo. Cogió el frio metal entre sus dedos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, la cadena no pesaba absolutamente nada y el golpe en su trasero dolió más que la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Por qué a él le había parecido pesada y para ella era una pluma? Lo miró frustrada, ¿Acaso se había burlado de ella? Aunque cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa que le cruzó el rostro cuando se había caído.

—No logro entender qué tengo que hacer contigo— se defendió, levantándose costosamente gracias a la falda del vestido, recogiendo la cadena hasta hacerla un lio y dejarla sobre la mesilla de noche— no me parece bien que seas un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Acaso te han vendido?

—Bingo—siseó. Ella alzó los ojos hasta él, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿has sido vendido? — La idea le revolvió el estómago— y… ¿Tomoka te ha comprado? Imposible. Yo… no quiero esto— refunfuñó.

Giró sobre sus tacones, encaminándose hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir al exterior. El mayordomo de Tomoka se encontraba justo ante la puerta. Congelada, se giró. De nuevo, aquel ser se encontraba detrás de ella, mirando ceñudo al sirviente de su mejor amigo. Éste, inclinó la cabeza como si le reverenciara y después, habló con un siseó.

—Mi señora se disculpa— dijo, escupiendo las palabras por obligación— ha dejado dicho que usted decida qué hacer con su presente. Ahora, es su dueña. El contrato ha sido creado en el mismo momento en que usted dijo su nombre— un nuevo siseo de molestia— a partir de ahora, no podrá separarse de usted.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— indicó, queriendo pasar hacia las escaleras, pero sabía perfectamente que él no se lo permitiría cuando negó con la cabeza— no puede comprar a personas como si fueran drogas. No son objetos de contrabando.

—Desechar un regalo es una ofensa. Nosotros no somos humanos— recalcó, levantando los ojos hacia su nuevo regalo. Luego, volvió a sisear— buenas noches.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando el tintineo de una cadena se escuchó en la lejanía. Al volver la vista hacia el lugar donde momentos antes estaba el mayordomo, se encontró con la pared únicamente. Había desaparecido. Esa noche, no podría ver a Tomoka y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle y acusaciones que aclarar…

--

Ser un maldito esclavo no era lo mejor del mundo. Ni el preciado sueño que había tenido toda su vida. Una larga vida que había sido repleta por libertad hasta los quinientos años y otros quinientos años encerrado en una prisión. Y ahora que volvía a ver la luz de la noche, seguía encadenado. Y lo peor es que se encontraba bajo las cadenas de una mocosa que recién había pasado la madurez.

Todavía recordaba perfectamente el olor a tierra húmeda, heces y cuerpos en descomposición que una vez le habían servido de alimento. Sangre contaminada por algún tipo de droga y mujeres que eran prostitutas a las que nadie terminaría por echar de menos tarde o temprano. El sonido lastimero que estas dejaban escapar cuando veían lo que había abajo, como los ojos de todos ellos brillaban de hambre y extendían las manos para poder tocarla si quiera. Y después, ver como otro se alimentaba de ella sin el menor de los decoros para después, cuando su cuerpo se había regenerado a como era correctamente, ya se tenía un collar rodeándole el cuello e iba a ser vendido.

Aquellos malditos cazadores. Aquellas malditas ratas que no merecían vivir ni entre los humanos. Seres malditos que quemaban y desfiguraban su propio cuerpo para llegar a obtener el poder necesario para cazarles. Engatusadores de humanos y asesinos de vampiros. Mercenarios a un buen precio que vendían sin importarles lo que significaba los lazos entre el humano y el vampiro.

El trato era siempre así. Te capturaba. Te tenía quinientos años sin alimentarte y cuando eras débil e incapaz de defenderte porque agonizabas por un poco de comida que siempre veías pasar, te colocaba un collar en el cuello para después, meterte a una de esas prostitutas, una tras otras hasta que tenías la fortaleza que una vez tuviste, pero que no te servía de nada. ¿Por qué? Por el collar que rodeaba tu cuerpo y la maldita cadena del pacto.

Aquel collar contenía el poder del sol, su enemigo mortal. No existía ningún vampiro que hubiera sobrevivido a una inmersión en los rayos solares y para asegurarse de que todos le tenían el merecido miedo, había matado a muchos como él para comprobar la eficacia. Después, la cadena del pacto, creada por artes mágicas seguramente, magia negra. Un relato que solo el cazador sabía exprimir y dictaba el nombre de la única persona que podía ser capaz de liberarles. Pero muchos de los que gozaba de esa libertad ya no podían volver a ser libres porque tenían miedo. Miedo de qué iba a pasar y de cómo sobrevivir.

Con el paso de los años la gente parecía haber atribuido al vampiro a la inexistencia, agotando su vivir a simples películas Hollywoodenses en los que repentinamente podían exponerse a la luz de sol, eran seres capaces de convivir con humanos y alimentarse de ratas para evitar matar o hasta de ciervos. También en géneros literarios que había preferido ignorar por no sentir deseos de quemar libro tras libro.

Por eso, ahora, la venta había dejado de ser exclusiva como "fiel perro obediente que protegerá a tu ganado de cualquier rata peligrosa, ya sea su casero o un lobo feroz" a convertirse en "amantes baratos que te protegerán hasta en la cama: Especiales para niñas recién adultas".

Y todo eso le pateaba bien el hígado. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque él era el último miembro de la familia real. El segundo príncipe de los vampiros: Ryoma Echizen. El resto de su familia estaba muerta ya. Asesinados por otros cazadores que perecieron al igual que ellos años atrás. Él mismo se había encargado de ello. Precisamente por eso, terminaron capturándolo.

Entonces, repentinamente, tras ser alimentado y cubierto para que no recordara el camino además de atrofiado el olor durante tres horas, fue vendido a una señorita rica que en realidad no era su dueña. Llevado a una mansión donde le quitaron la bolsa y se encontró con uno como él haciéndolo, sirviendo a la mujer minuciosamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron casi se salieron de sus cuencas y clavó la rodilla en el suelo, murmurando palabras de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Después, le había bañado, servido un dormitorio y protegido de los rayos del sol hasta que regresó a las nueve de la noche para sacarlo al exterior, volver a bañarlo y darle ropa nueva para subirlo a la habitación donde se había encontrado con esa "cosa" humana que olía a flores, era torpe y tenía un enfado que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Parecía estar en shock por dos cosas: que él fuera un vampiro- que conllevaba a creer y confirmar que existían- y que hubiera sido vendido, esclavizado y maltratado. Aunque ella no sabía más que la punta del iceberg. Lo peor de todo es que mientras llevara este maldito collar estaba atado a los sentimientos de esa mujer humana y si tenía que prostituirse con ella porque lo deseara, tendría que hacerlo sin rechistar.

Seguirla a cualquier parte, dormir donde ella quisiera y… joder, alimentarse de lo que ella gustara. Como si se trataba de una de simple y asquerosa rata.

Sakuno Ryuzaki se giró nuevamente sobre sí misma, llenándole las fosas nasales de aquel delicado perfume a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo y cerró la puerta, encerrándolos a los dos en el interior del dormitorio. Taconeó en suelo y tropezó para apoyarse en una silla cercana al tocador. Tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que no era un fallo de su visión, sino que realmente la chica que momentos antes le llegaba por el cuello ahora le llegaba entre el hombro y el codo. Miró los zapatos, arqueando una ceja y comprendió: Alzas. Las mujeres continuaban siendo expertas en engañar a los hombres incluso después de mil años.

Él no había sido un conquistador- al menos que se diera cuenta por él mismo, claro-, pero prefería hacer las cosas bien cuando se trataba de comida. No le gustaba jugar con ella y prefería mujeres limpias a sucias prostitutas. Incluso iba al funeral de la persona si se celebrara a una hora oportuna o más tarde a la tumba, siempre dejando una rosa negra como agradecimiento.

Olisqueó el aire por encima. Una fragancia de enfado e incredibilidad escapaba de la pequeña humana mientras daba manotazos a su falda para poder controlarla. A continuación, llevó las manos hasta el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y tiró con firmeza de la cremallera. Justo cuando el vestido se abría hasta sus caderas, se detuvo. Con lentitud, giró la cabeza hacia él, dándose cuenta de que todavía continuaba ahí con ella. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su boca, cubriéndose con lo primero que atrapó sobre la cama. Uno de los cojines que tanto le habían molestado mientras esperaba.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Cuestionó aturdida— deberías de irte de mi dormitorio.

Sintió deseos de echarse a reír. ¿Acaso creía que si pudiera marcharse así como así no lo habría hecho ya? Y de todas maneras, no iba a ver nada del otro mundo. Tenía mil años, no era tonto. Conocía perfectamente qué estaba intentando esconder.

Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose hasta su altura. Se inclinó elegantemente hacia delante, rozando nariz contra nariz. La chica enrojeció terriblemente, haciendo que la vena más atrayente de todo el cuerpo humano latiera con fuerza, atrayéndolo. Tuvo que optar por su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarla.

—Dame un dormitorio— exigió.

—Ah, ah, claro.

Chasqueó los dedos porque acababa de ocurrírsele eso mismo. Apartándose de ella, se preguntó si realmente tendría un "ama" inteligente o más estúpida de lo que creía. Sabía que la excitación hacía enloquecer a los humanos porque no estaban acostumbrados a experimentarla todos los días. Era divertido verles jugar con un sentimiento que no lograban crear de la forma más simple como mover un solo dedo. En pocas palabras: Estaba seguro de que podría hacer experimentar a esa niñita su primer orgasmo sin siquiera tocarla.

Pero fue amable y la dejó escaparse de aquella aventura para que le buscara un lugar donde poder esconderse del sol y pasar la noche hasta que ella se habituara a su presencia. Tenía que ganarse su confianza como fuera posible. Conseguir que le quitara ese maldito collar porque solo ella podía hacerlo. Y entonces…

Oh, entonces disfrutaría de la libertad y clavaria sus colmillos en la intermitente vena de la vida de esa humana. Se escaparía simplemente para volver y sacar de aquella mierda a su pueblo. Como principie, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero siempre había preferido hacer las cosas él mismo, no que los demás las hicieran por él. Por ese mismo motivo había tenido que dejar claro a Kaidoh Kaoru, el "mayordomo" de su compradora original, de que no hiciera nada cuando tenían oportunidad.

Un buen estratega era que el siempre llevaba la mente llena de lo que necesitaba y lo usaba sabiamente.

Y esa chica parecía una presa fácil de manipular solo con hacerla sentirse mujer. Era un volcán apasionado bajo una capa de vergüenza y sensatez que podía fácilmente romper.

La siguió a través del pasillo hasta una habitación contigua a la suya. Nada más entrar, encontró que la decoración no tenía nada que envidiar al dormitorio de la chica y agradeció que la cama de matrimonio no tuviera sábanas rosas como en las que había tenido que estar esperando.

Desvió la mirada hasta las cortinas y frunció el ceño.

—Oh, ¿las necesitas más oscuras? — Asintió como respuesta y ella automáticamente se encaminó hasta el teléfono, levantándolo y marcando un único número—. Elhena, ¿puedes subir las coritas más gruesas y oscuras que tengas a mi dormitorio? Ah, gracias.

Sonriendo, colgó el teléfono.

—Ahora traerán las cortinas a mi dormitorio. Cuando estén, te las traeré.

No le miró a la cara. Ni siquiera dijo adiós o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente se levantó la falda hasta el estómago para que los flecos llegaran hasta sus muslos y corrió hasta el exterior.

Pero no le prestó atención. Se vio totalmente hipnotizado por lo que los grandes ventanales dejaban a su visión. Grandes casas de estilo inglés. Calles de tierra negra por la que los carros pasaban naturalmente, mientras que los animales presentían que el terreno no era agradable para sus pies. Hacía años que había visto casas como aquellas y casi no podía creerse que el tiempo no hubiera pasado durante su arresto. ¿La humanidad no había avanzado? ¿Qué clase de seres eran? ¿Ineptos incapaces de avanzar?

Rebuscó por la habitación otra ropa que no fuera la de un pantalón de cuero. Odiaba la sensación de verse como carnada únicamente para el sexo- que en realidad, era para lo que había sido vendido-. El recuerdo de que eso pertenecía a la mierda que había estado viviendo le hacía tener deseos de arrancárselo con los dientes.

Por suerte, su masculinidad seguía intacta. No había sufrido los abusos sexuales que muchos otros vampiros habían experimentado al estar indefensos. Tampoco había tenido la mala suerte de ser castrado al ser vendido a una granja para trabajar. Si eso hubiera pasado, seguramente ninguna mujer le habría comprado. Pero lo peor de todo es que se había librado de todo ello por ser un maldito príncipe. Cuando el cazador lo descubrió casi le besó las palmas de las manos como presa cara a poder vender.

En uno de los armarios encontró un traje gris, pero desgraciadamente, no era de su talla. Si bien de altura no corporal. Seguramente, el dueño sería un hombre de poco músculo y más bien delgado. Maldiciendo, cerró la puerta de un empujón y se tiró sobre la cama. La comodidad le hizo gemir. Después de haber estado durmiendo sobre tierra firme, luchando porque nadie meara o hiciera sus heces más asquerosas en tu puesto de noche, aquello era puro lujo. Un lujo que había tenido quinientos años atrás.

Si cerraba los ojos todavía por ver el lujoso castillo en lo alto de la ciudad donde las masas humanas se movían de un lado a otro durante el día y se escondían por las noches- cosa que no facilitaba que ellos no pudieran cazarles. Su padre era quien más horas de la noche solía gastar en alimentarse junto a su madre, la cual terminaba cansándose antes que él y regresaba a casa antes de tiempo. Su hermano mayor, al igual que su padre, gozaba de largas horas y disfrutaba de la muerte de tres o más mujeres. Mientras que él siempre se conformaba con una dama simplemente. No necesitaba más.

El aroma del castillo siempre era a esencias de lavanda y romero. Su madre se esmeraba en llenar el castillo de ese aroma y lo infundía especialmente en las habitaciones. Aunque no todos. Su olfato desarrollado era capaz de distinguir perfectamente el aroma del sexo incluso cuando era un crio de tan solo doscientos años. Era lógico cuando para alimentarte necesitabas seducir a una mujer hasta el punto de hacer que tuviera un orgasmo mientras la muerte la acogía entre sus brazos.

El dormitorio de sus padres siempre tenía ese característico olor hasta que terminó llenándose a olor de muerte, cubierto los doseles con sangre de vampiro y de humano. De cazadores. Los cuerpos inertes de su familia que fueron sacados a plena luz pese a que ya estaban muertos y él… a él lo habían enviado a las catacumbas para esconderse entre los muertos mientras su hermano hacia frente a cinco cazadores de vampiros.

Su hermano tampoco sobrevivió. Descuartizado y quemado. El collar que marcaba su grupo real pesaba demasiado sobre su cuello infantil y la sangre de la que se había alimentado amenazaba con salir de su estómago mientras sus colmillos se alargaban. Sin saberlo, su cuerpo se estaba preparando automáticamente la lucha. Pero nunca tuvo que luchar. Fue olvidado por los cazadores que satisfechos por haber roto la línea real, descansaron en su mundo de luz mientras él había esperado la noche para poder salir y asegurarse de que realmente todo eso no era una pesadilla.

--

Cuando abrió la puerta se lo encontró completamente tirado sobre la cama, con las uñas clavadas en el colchón, los ojos perdidos en el techo, la boca abierta de par en par al no poder cerrarse porque sus caninos lo impedían. Largos y amenazantes. Su poderoso pecho se levantaba y bajaba frenéticamente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus jadeos y un siseo que escapó de su garganta cuando se revolvió contra ella. Con la mano extendida y las uñas sobresaliendo su piel. El contacto frio llegó cuando atrapó su cuello.

Gimiendo, soltó las cortinas para llevar ambas manos hasta la ancha muñeca. Entonces, la presa descendió. Sus ojos que habían optado la forma de un felino volvieron a ser normales- dentro de lo que cabía- y mirarla con perplejidad. Apartó la mano y se la miró, sorprendido de su acto. Como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente con esa mano, se la pasó por los verdosos cabellos.

—No… no te he hecho nada para que me atacaras— se defendió, girándose sobre sus pies descalzos— buenas noches.

Un siseo la hizo detenerse. Mirándolo de reojo vio como se agachaba para recoger las cortinas con solo una mano. Cogiéndolas correctamente las midió a la ventana, asintiendo.

—Ropa— Demandó, mirándola por igual— 1'80 de alto.

—Ah… ¿de qué tipo? — Se escuchó preguntar. Él se encogió de hombros— por cierto… todavía no sé… tu nombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio que él utilizó para colocar las cortinas sobre las que ya había. De tela oscura y pesadas. Se dio la vuelta para verle, porque realmente era impresionante. Sin necesidad de ayuda cuando las sirvientas solían hacerlo de dos en dos.

—Ryoma.

Habló tan susurrante que no logró escucharle.

— ¿Perdona? — Él se revolvió, repitiendo su nombre con gesto cansado. Sus dientes habían regresado a la normalidad y sus ojos destilaban nuevamente un aburrimiento que nunca parecía acabar— Ryoma— repitió para sí misma mientras él arqueaba una ceja— nada, nada, solo quería comprobar si era así como se pronunciaba. Es un nombre muy antiguo.

_Y bastante atractivo al pronunciarlo aunque no sé lo que significa_. Pero esto no lo dijo en voz alta. No era necesario como tampoco prudente. Ese hombre o vampiro había estado a punto de matarla momentos antes de lo desorientado que parecía estar.

—Lo es— dijo volviéndose para enfrentarla— la ropa.

—Sí… mañana pediré que la hagan. A estas horas los costureros no trabajan— aclaró— ¿algún color especial?

—Negro— _obvio_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Vale. Hasta mañana.

Sabía que hacía bien en no esperar una disculpa por lo sucedido, así que en marcharse. No parecía ser muy capaz de controlarse demasiado tiempo y si la había atacado pese a tener ese collar en su cuello, ¿qué más seria capaz de hacerle en tan solo unas pocas horas?

Desde luego, Tomoka se había pasado con ese regalo. No era ningún perro o un gato. Era un… vale, un vampiro. Ningún humano hacia crecer sus colmillos tanto y tampoco tenía esa capacidad de alargar las uñas. Es más, todavía no había conocido a ningún hombre capaz de hacerla arder en deseo con solo rozarle la nariz. O hasta con una simple mirada.

Pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía abrumador poder vestirle, darle sus necesidades para protegerse y hasta de sentir que estaba en la otra habitación, durmiendo o quizás vagando porque: ¿no dormían de día los vampiros? ¿O continuaban siendo mitologías? Suponía que lo mejor era no buscar en libros que no llevarían absolutamente a nada porque la imaginación del ser humano solía llevar a voltear las cosas a su gusto. Igual en un libro ponía que los vampiros podían estar bajo la luz del sol y cuando probara a meter a Ryoma bajo la luz, se quedara calcinado.

—Sakuno, hija.

Se detuvo al escuchar el llamado, encontrándose con su padre.

—Tomoka lleva un rato esperando en el teléfono.

Oh, genial. Al menos podría charla con ella aunque no hablaran. Algo era algo. Agradeció la información y corrió hasta su dormitorio para encerrarse y descolgar.

—Sakuno, ¿cómo va todo? — se interesó la voz burlona de su mejor amiga— ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

—Sí, ¡Digo, no! ¿Cómo has podido comprar a una persona? Tomoka… eso es cruel.

—No son personas— se apresuró a reprender Osakada ofendida— Son vampiros. Seres que se alimentan de nuestra sangre. Una vez que lo compras, haces un pacto con él. Solo su dueña puede criarlo. ¿Quieres que lo devuelva? Si lo hago… ah, espera— escuchó el sonido del teléfono moverse— Kaidoh: ¿qué sucede cuando se os devuelve al comprador?..... Ah, gracias. Según Kaidoh, una vez que los devuelves: son asesinados porque no sirven para nada.

—Eso… eso tampoco es justo— farfulló— pero aun así… ¿Cómo quieres que tenga uno en casa?... Mis padres…

—No te preocupes. Tus padres terminaran adorándole. No sé cómo exactamente, pero los míos aceptaron a Kaidoh sin más y desde que él llegó— el sonido de una taza chocar contra un plato le recordó la manía que tenía Tomoka de tomar té antes de ir a dormir—… Gracias, Kaidoh. Lo que te decía. Desde entonces no se han acercado a mí para malmeterme ni nada. Las acusaciones hacia si mis hermanos son mejores también han terminado. Estoy tan a gusto que no puedo evitar querer que te sientas igual. Además, te voy a contar algo— hubo una pausa en la que seguramente estaría tragando parte de su té— quien me lo vendió me dijo que tu vampiro es alguien especial. Única y algo de que no quedaban más como él con vida. Sospecho hasta que es mucho mejor de sangre que el mío.

Guardó silencio hasta que finalmente emitió lo que le había aterrado.

—Ha intentado atacarme.

Tomoka calló, seguramente sorprendida.

—Eso es puramente imposible, Sakuno. ¿Acaso no tienes la cadena? No le habrás quitado el collar, ¿Verdad?

Ante la ansiosa voz, respondió rápidamente.

—No, no. Lo tiene puesto.

Tomoka suspiró de alivio a través de la línea.

—Mira, el hombre me recomendó que no le quitara el collar hasta que no tuviera cariño conmigo. Sé que ese tipo los ve como animales. No me hace demasiada gracia tampoco, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar a todos y soltarles después. Yo… solo te he comprado a ti uno.

Guardó silencio. Era un regalo y ella lo estaba despreciando con una terrible mala educación.

—Sakuno, ¿qué quieres hacer con él?

—Yo… me lo quedaré. Está bien. Perdona.

Esta vez, su amiga estalló en una carcajada que continuó con el tintineo de la taza y un gracias totalmente reverencial seguido del tintineo de un carro.

—Tu mayordomo… ¿lleva collar?

—……. No. Se lo quite hace medio mes. Solo le llamo con la cadena. No necesito nada más. Cuando él quiera, seguramente podrá marcharse. Él me ayudó cuando estaba en el peor momento de mi vida, ahora… creo que no podría vivir sin él, pero tampoco quiero tenerle atado. Si tú decides liberar al tuyo, es bajo tu responsabilidad. Aunque me gustaría que lo usaras antes de hacerlo.

—Vale… Espera— detuvo retardada— ¿Cómo que utilizarlo? ¿Para qué se utilizan los vampiros?

La risa de su amiga estalló a través de la línea, obligándola a enrojecer por sentirse estúpidamente perdida. ¿Hacia dónde iban los tiros?

—No sé tú, pero dime: ¿para qué sirve un semental vampírico en tu cama?

Esta vez, su cuerpo tembló de los pies a la cabeza. Una sensación inteligente para su mente y azorada para sus sentimientos. Si bien se fijaba, verlo en su cama le había cortado el aliento y era capaz hasta de querer haber deseado que hiciera su trabajo. Pero demonios, eso era totalmente indecoroso.

—No… no estamos hablando de sexo— Dijo. Quería garantizarse de que su mente estaba siendo demasiado calenturienta, pensando cosas que los demás no marcaban con sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando de sexo— de alguna parte, el tintineo de la cadena llegó hasta su oído, después, el crujir de una cama y el sonido de los corchetes al ser apartados. Tragó saliva— Lo compré especialmente para conmemorar que te hayas convertido en adulta. Ahora nadie te mirará malamente si tienes sexo con tu mayordomo.

La cama crujió de nuevo y un suspiro ronco llegó a través de la línea. Tragó, moviendo ligeramente la camiseta de dormir que llevaba bajo la fina bata. Tomoka seguramente, estaba demasiado ocupada ya.

—To… Tomoka… ese ruido… bueno, quiero decir…

—Sakuno, mira… cada quien hace lo que quiere con lo que compra. Mi mayordomo lo hace porque quiere. Se alimenta de lo que le ofrezco y duerme bajo mi techo. El me da lo que ninguno de mis padres han sabido darme y lo que ningún hombre podrá darme nunca. Tú debes de hacer con tu regalo lo que te plazca. Solo unas indicaciones…— esperó, mientras Tomoka se retorcía en un elegante gemido y escuchaba la cama gruñir nuevamente al cambio de peso. El teléfono pareció caerse, porque el roce de las sabanas no llegó hasta que pasaron unos pocos minutos—Tienes que alimentarle cada dos días… nunca exponerle a luz del sol y procurarle ropa cómoda. No come comida humana pero puede hacerlo perfectamente… y… bueno, el resto ya te lo dirá él mismo, ¿no? A la, buenas noches…

Y con otro suspiro ronco, le colgó.

Quedándose a cuadros, con el teléfono en la mano y el cuerpo caliente, colgó. No lograba luchar contra su imaginación, la cual había surcado quilómetros para encontrarse con aquel apuesto mayordomo tendido sobre su mejor amiga y no haciéndole precisamente el boca a boca. Hasta se vio indagando en cómo sería el tamaño de su… Basta. Suficiente. No podía seguir así, porque si no, terminaría siendo claramente una…

—Pervertida.

—Sí, eso mismo. ¿Eh?

Dio un salto hasta quedar sentada de rodillas sobre la cama. Su recién adquisición como regalo de cumpleaños de encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su dormitorio, con los roles intercambiados. Le vio olisquear el aire y sonreír extrañamente. Probablemente, excitado o quizás, el bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones era simplemente un adorno.

Aunque tenerlo en la habitación y con _eso_ cargado, seguramente sería un peligro, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué estás en mi dormitorio? Es tarde…

Un ronroneo escapó de la garganta masculina, estremeciéndola. Con la mirada fija en su cuello. Instintivamente, llevó las manos hasta el lugar, cubriéndose. Aun así, él no dejó mirarla. Por un instante, se le antojo la visión de él sobre ella, con una mano tirándole de los cabellos hacia atrás, su boca en su cuello, alimentándose frenéticamente de su vena mientras con la otra, sujetaba su pierna, no importaba cual, a la vez que se enterraba entre sus piernas, con su aparato sumamente visible grande, clavándose en su interior. Profundo y duro.

Y oh, dios, eso iba a estar muy bien. Estaba completamente segura. Tanto, que cuando dio el primer paso hacia ella no se movió…

--

La imagen que vio en la cabeza de la humana no ayudaba a controlarse. Para nada. Oh, señor, ansiaba clavar sus colmillos en esa piel, agarrar esa vena y no soltarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. La urgencia del hambre había despertado nada más oler el aroma de su excitación desde el dormitorio, sin lograr evitar controlarse y transportándose hasta su dormitorio. Había sido peor el hecho y especialmente, cuando ella comenzó a imaginarse donde debería de estar enterrándose como hombre que era.

Y por lo más sagrado que ansiaba hacerlo. No porque la deseara sino porque tenía HAMBRE en claras y sonantes mayúsculas. Hambre de ambas cosas. Como el animal que era, debía de ir ahí, arrancarle la prenda con sus colmillos y hacerla suya, alimentarse de esa vena y después, abandonarla a su suerte.

Pero eso no le haría mejor persona para nada. Si lo hiciera, estaría haciendo lo mismo que esos absurdos cazadores que habían llevado a las prostitutas como simple carnaza. Esa chica no se merecía algo así. No podía tomar de esa forma. Sus enseñanzas y su elegancia natural no se lo permitía y eso estaba por encima de su lado animal. Pero no era algo que haría únicamente con Ryuzaki: Lo haría con cualquier otra chica.

Tiró del cordel del camisón, recordando entrecortadamente la cara de la mujer de la que se había alimentado como un simple animal el día antes. Le había cogido el cuello sin ningún cuidado, buscando únicamente el lugar del que se alimentaria. Había cerrado sus ojos y oídos para evitar escuchar, creando una barrera invisible que le permitiera sobrevivir. Porque sí, esa mierda había sido supervivencia, nada más.

Esto no.

Iba alimentarse como se debía de hacer y ya podía ella dejar de imaginarse esas situaciones tan sexuales porque no pensaba complacerla. A menos que… joder, si se lo ordenaba tendría que hacerlo por huevos.

Lentamente, quitó la mano que reprimía su cercanía al lugar correcto. Sentándose a su lado, maldijo aquellos pantalones de cuerpo que doblegaban a la libertad de su excitación. Ryuzaki tembló, mirándole con los ojos empañados en el placer que mentalmente estaba experimentando. Bien, mientras siguiera ahí, sería mucho más fácil hacerlo.

Acaricio la superficie del cuello. Piel sedosa. Una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, tanteando las formas de las venas que veía perfectamente para guiar la mirada hasta los rojizos labios. Los tocó y presionó. Su pulgar logró lo que ansiaba. Un gemido profundo y un orgasmo. Retorciéndose bajo el peso de su imaginación, la tumbó.

Era demasiado pequeña y tuvo que forzarse a curvar su columna, acomodar una pierna entre las de ella y presionar su miembro contra el blando muslo femenino, obligándolo quedarse ahí, quieto e ignorado. Sin embargo, el placer le recorrió como un torrente incontrolable. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió la boca y los colmillos palpitaron. Doloridos, hiriendo el labio inferior y no permitiéndole cerrarla.

Ryuzaki continuaba estremeciéndose, respirando terriblemente enfebrecida. Manteniendo su pulgar ahí, obligándola a abandonar su cuerpo en el placer, hundió los colmillos: rasgó. Primero la piel y finalmente, la única barrera que impedía que su alimento se encontrara con su ansiosa boca.

Tuvo que apartarla, sorprendido. Mientras la sangre brotaba por sus labios, el sabor se colapsaba por todo su cuerpo. Un sabor dulce, tan dulce que hacía años que no probaba. Inclinando la cabeza, succionó con fuerza y gritó silenciosamente cuando el orgasmo escapó a su control. Giró sobre sí mismo, dejándola tirada sobre la cama mientras maldecía la regla circunstancial:

Comida deliciosa = orgasmo seguro.

Ryuzaki gimió a su lado llevándose las manos hasta la garganta, tocándose las marcas que él mismo le había hecho. Maldijo de nuevo, humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo pasó por encima de los orificios. No podía morir. No todavía.

La necesitaba para salir de ahí. Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, Kaidoh iría a verle esa noche nada más que su ama quedara complacida y dormida. Obligándose a moverse, regresó a su dormitorio, quitándose los pantalones y tirándolos a una papelera. Necesitaba una ducha.

Cuando sintió el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, sintió que se quitaba años de encima. La suciedad de aquel lugar, el olor amargo de aquella cueva maldita. Era más delicioso que haber sido bañado con una manguera a plena presión.

Una vez limpio, salió completamente desnudo al exterior. La acogedora habitación cubierta por una sombra que esperaba en la ventana, sentada en el quicio. Ignorándola, caminó hasta la cama, adentrándose entre las sábanas. Los ojos negros lo observaron con detenimiento, esperando fielmente hasta que siseó, mirando la pared.

—No lo harás— advirtió en un bostezo.

—Puedes ser liberado así— se defendió el otro, desenfundando los colmillos.

—O morir— bramó.

Y bien sabían que era cierto. Si Ryuzaki moría, podían suceder dos cosas: Ser libre o que el collar explotara. Teniendo en cuenta que el cazador conocida su estirpe, lo más probable era que moriría. Kaidoh siseo, tocándose el cuello libre del collar y por un instante se preguntó por qué seguía conviviendo con aquella humana, sirviéndola como un perrito fiel cuando ya era libre.

Pero ninguno de los dos movería hilos para aclarar esa situación. No querían esa clase de respuestas y de pensamientos.

—Los demás…— susurró en un momento de culpabilidad. Probablemente, porque Kaidoh salió antes que él de aquella presión y llevaba un año de gozando del aire fresco. Especialmente, al ser liberado.

—Viven— respondió únicamente. No necesitaban más explicaciones. Ni una.

No pensaba culpar a ese vampiro de que ansiara la libertad. Pero nunca le hubiera perdonado si sabiendo que estaba libre no hubiera ido a verle y mucho menos, que no preguntara por sus camaradas.

—Vete— ordenó, empujándose más profundo al interior de las sábanas. Por una vez que se encontraba en un cómodo lugar, no pensaba pasarlo hablando de cosas que ya estaban más que decididas.

Kaidoh asintió, saltando por la ventana y esfumándose en la noche. Parecía que mundo estaba dándole un respiro tras tantos años de sufrimiento. Preparándole para la cara que tendría que poner y lograr así su libertad.

Con el sabor dulzón de la sangre de Ryuzaki, cedió al impulso del sueño, cayendo en el profundo brazo del más delicioso descanso.

--

**Continuará.**

¿Quieren tener detalles del nuevo fic? Repito: Vayan al lj a través de mi perfil y déjenme sus opiniones o dudas que siempre las respondo.

Por mi parte, decirles que espero que este nuevo trabaje guste y dejar bien claro que aunque cada vampiro tenga un ama reglamentaria no quiere decir que vayan a ser pareja. Solo eso. Todavía queda mucho por saber.

Saludos.


	2. La muerte del vampiro

**Otro capítulo más.**

**Segundo capítulo**

**La muerte de un vampiro.**

**Guarda la ira cuando sea necesario. Más tarde podrás necesitarla.**

Despertó cuando sintió el calor del sol contra sus mejillas o quizás simplemente recuperó la conciencia sin saberlo exactamente. Bostezó y se estiró, levantándose. Se sorprendió al encontrarse tendida sobre el exterior de la cama, cuando siempre era una friolera incluso en verano. No podía dormir si no sentía el peso de algo encima, cubriéndola protectoramente.

Intento volver atrás, recordar hechos y comenzó a atar cabos. Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. Era adulta. Le habían hecho muchos regalos que estarían esperando abajo para ser abiertos, todos, excepto uno. Un vampiro tremendamente sexual. Un vampiro que- por mucho que la avergonzada- había formado parte de una fantasía sexual tremendamente cargada de sexo, sensualidad y joder, sí, placer orgásmico a tope.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna muestra de él, pero solo encontró unas manchas de sangre sobre la colcha de su cama, las sábanas revueltas y una sensación de que algo había pasado y no comprendía qué. Con la sangre, se llevó las manos al cuello, saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el espejo. Antes de que pudiera verse se desvaneció contra el suelo, mareada.

Cuando logró controlar el giro de su dormitorio, llevó las manos hasta el cuello, tanteándolo. Usó los codos como punto de apoyo y logró verse en el espejo. Dos pequeños orificios que únicamente unos largos caninos podrían crear. Eso solo significaba una cosa: No había sido un sueño. Realmente le había mordido. La sangre era suya y el orgasmo… Oh, dios, realmente había tenido su primer inesperado- y jodidamente fantástico- orgasmo.

Pero eso significaba que… se había alimentado de ella demasiado temprano y ahora necesitaba levantarse costosamente, sintiéndose un pato mareado. Era imposible que la hubiera desangrado, porque estaba viva. Pero no era nada consciente de que había pasado realmente. Ese vampiro se había burlado de ella. Tomoka debía haberse equivocado porque él había actuado dominándola, sin pedirle permiso, algo como: "¿Puedo chupar de tu cuello como si de una pajita se tratara, marearte pero compensarte con un orgasmo que nadie te dará en la vida?".

Se sintió avergonzada, sucia y malhumorada. Enfadada con él. Pero aun así, ya estaba pensando en ir hasta el teléfono, levantarlo para llamar al sastre y pedir ropa de vestir de la talla de aquel gigante sexual. Darse una ducha, desayunar e ir a verle. Lo último, con intenciones de regañarle. ¿No era como su mascota? Entonces, en el trato no entraba también que debería de obedecerla, ¿Verdad?

Esperó unos segundos, suponiendo que tendría anemia. Necesitaba comer algo. Reptó por el suelo hasta llegar a la cama, apartando de un tirón las ropas y descolgando el teléfono. El sonido llegó y después, la soñolienta voz de una de las sirvientas. Demandó algo de comida y colgó, volviendo a marcar, esta vez, el número del sastre.

El hombre se mostró curioso, preguntando para quién podría querer tales tallas, especialmente porque, aunque fuera la misma talla de su padre en cuanto a altura, de cuerpo era el doble. No podía decirle "Oh, es que tengo un nuevo vampiro como mascota y necesito vestirle", así que decir simplemente "es para un regalo", bastaba.

La comida le llegó justo cuando estaba volviendo a marearse, incluso estando tirada en la cama. La joven sirvienta la miró preocupada y tuvo que fingir encontrarse bien, pero estar perezosa de salir de la cama. No podía decirle la verdad. Se moriría de vergüenza, seguro.

—Si necesita algo más, llame, por favor— dijo mecánicamente servil.

Podría haberla regañado por eso, como solía hacer, sin embargo, estaba más interesada en la comida que habían dejado sobre su vientre en una bandeja. Aunque no fuera un desayuno de dedicación excelente, era perfecto para recuperar un poco de salud. Después, se metería dentro de un vestido y se enfrentaría a un vampiro que había robado su sangre.

Se zampó las tostadas y el bacón. Bebió el zumo de tomate y mordisqueó un trozo de manzana. Cuando sopesó que su estómago lo tolerase, saltó de la cama nuevamente, suspirando aliviada cuando el suelo estaba firme y las paredes en su sitio. Aprovechándolo, se vistió. Un vestido simple, sin vuelos de color blanco y unos zapatos planos a conjunto. Se ató el largo cabello en una trenza cayéndole justo donde estaban las cicatrices del mordisco y salió al pasillo.

No había ninguna sirvienta o algún sirviente que tuviera la necesidad de pasearse por el pasillo casualmente. Probablemente, todos estarían volcados en la limpieza de la parte baja. Un punto a su favor.

Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, suspirando y dándose ánimos antes de entrar. Iba a pelearse con un ser que el primer día había estado a punto de matarla con gran facilidad. Empujó la manecilla y abrió la puerta.

El aroma a especias llegó hasta su nariz, algo tremendamente sensual y excitante. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba lamiéndose los labios y apretando los muslos, volviendo a imaginárselo haciendo su trabajo donde debía. En sus pechos… en sus nalgas… en su cintura… en su sexo… y, oh Dios, en su cuello, alimentándose, gimiendo contra ella cuando… cuando… se alimentara. Sí, eso sería estupendo.

Gimió y retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza en busca de aclararse las ideas, de borrar tremenda imaginación. Empujó la puerta y entró, decidida a afrontarlo. Pero la mandíbula casi se le cayó al suelo cuando encendió la luz para poder algo. Volvió a apagarla, sintiéndose ruborizada hasta las puntas de los cabellos.

No había visto lo que había visto. No era cierto. Él no podía estar completamente desnudo, con una sábana que le cubría únicamente el lugar más impactante y su poderoso cuerpo era claramente una tentación. Dios, por su mente pasó la loca idea de ir hasta él, subirse la falda hasta las rodillas y sentarse en el lugar justo y moverse como debía de hacerse.

Hiperventiló y cayó de culo en el suelo. El sonido que hicieron sus pies al resbalar por la moqueta, debió de despertarle, porque sintió la cama crujir. En la oscuridad, dos pequeños ojos dorados aparecieron, observándola con cierto desdén. Por primera vez, sintió lo que era ser una presa y no una sexual. Esa aura era claramente cazadora. Quería matarla o probablemente, alimentarse antes de destrozarla.

Levantó las manos ante su rostro como protección.

—No lo hagas— ordenó. Un siseo llegó desde su, lado izquierdo. En algún momento, se había trasladado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta era más un ronroneo que una protesta. Con la luz apagada, expuesta completamente a él, se sintió terriblemente fácil. Tembló, al sentir el aliento contra la piel herida de su cuello. Sin comprender por qué, su cuerpo se convulsionó cerca de un orgasmo. Dio un salto hacia delante, cayendo a cuatro patas, jadeando y tosiendo. Aquello no era nada natural.

—Porque… tenemos que hablar— logró responder.

La luz se encendió. Giró y reptó hasta que su espalda chocó contra la cama, deteniéndole la huida. Sentado en el suelo, con las largas piernas dobladas y abiertas, mostrando claramente su sexo y parte de su trasero. Los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y una mirada de aburrimiento. Enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

—Pervertida— la acusó con burla en su voz. Sintió deseos de tirarle la lámpara.

—El pervertido eres tú— respondió con el rostro enrojecido y quemándole— tú eres quien está desnudo delante de mí y… por los Dioses… cierra las piernas— rogó en una orden que él no obedeció.

—Soy un hombre.

Como si eso excusara su necesidad de tener las piernas abiertas. Aunque con tremendo instrumento, no le extrañaba. Volvió a sentir deseos de golpearse. Mentalmente estaba convirtiéndose una pervertida. Demasiado.

—Anoche… te alimentaste de mí— comenzó, intentando desviar la atención del desnudo cuerpo—. Eso no fue justo. Deberías de habérmelo pedido al menos.

Hizo un puchero infantil y un gemido parecido a una carcajada se ahogó en la garganta masculina. Ryoma se inclinó elegantemente hacia delante, mirando fijamente las heridas de su cuello.

—No te negaste— aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. La vergüenza la hizo marearse.

—Eso… ¡Eso no es una excusa! Yo no… no sé cómo pasó hasta que me he despertado. Algo anémica, por cierto— añadió, tanteando el terreno— si realmente soy tu dueña…

Un gruñido de molestia encajó entre los dientes cerrados. Los colmillos se alargaron ligeramente. Tragó.

—Vale, eso no te gusta nada— dedujo. Él arqueó una ceja, como si acabara de descubrir la maravillosa historia de una mariposa—, pero eso no quita que hicieras algo que no debías. Tendrás que pedírmelo a partir de ahora. Si realmente tengo que alimentarte…

El vampiro asintió, como si fuera algo obvio y natural. Siempre había estado pensando si cuando fuera mayor de edad sería recomendable hacer donación de sangre, pero no por estas causas, desde luego. Entregársela a un vampiro sonaba más aterrado – y erótico- que entregarla a un banco de sangre para que la usaran para un futuro.

—Ya he pedido la ropa. Esta tarde la tendrás—, lo dijo como si fuera algo urgente, cosa que realmente le parecía si él pensaba estar todo el tiempo… abierto de piernas—. Son las diez y media de la mañana, por cierto. ¿No deberías de…?

—Estar durmiendo— interrumpió.

Sus huesos crujieron por primera vez cuando se levantó. Todos y cada uno de aquellos hermosos músculos tensándose y relajándose. No se movió rápido. A cámara lenta se encaminó hasta ella, sobre pasándola para trepar a la cama. Tiró de la sábana con firmeza y se cubrió, dándole la espalda. Una amplia extensión que cuadraba unos enormes hombros y se perdía en una cintura deliciosamente masculina, con unas nalgas demasiado tentadoras más abajo. Por primera vez, se vio tocándolas con descaro, clavándole las uñas.

Él gruñó y se giró para encararla. Lamiéndose los labios con clara picardía. Un bulto sobresalía entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de que un ronquido gutural la expulsara fuera.

Sin comprender muy bien por qué, cuando abrió los ojos estaba sentada en medio del pasillo y la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave. No pensó en regresar, porque aquello estaba superando su cordura.

Sintiéndose caliente y húmeda, corrió hasta su dormitorio, descolgando el teléfono y esperando hasta que escuchó la voz de Tomoka, soñolienta a través de la línea.

—Oh, Sakuno, ¿cómo te ha ido?

"Oh, de fábula, solo creo que voy a terminar deshidratándome entre sudor y por ahí abajo".

—Me ha mordido— dijo, obviando sus pensamientos— sin permiso. Me ha sacado mucha sangre porque me he despertado anémica y todo.

Sí, probablemente exageraba, pero es que estaba realmente desorientada. Tomoka rió.

—Eso suele pasar la primera vez. Te acostumbrarás y alimentarás bien para poder sobrevivir. Además, es muy excitante, ¿no crees?

—Sí, bueno— se escuchó confesar. Tomoka volvió a reír—. Mira, Tomoka, es peligroso. No solo intentó matarme, también se alimentó de mi sin siquiera preguntarme qué me parecía eso. Y ahora… me ha echado de su dormitorio como si nada. Esto no es lógico. Si realmente tiene que obedecerme, éste hace todo lo contrario.

—Y dime; ¿para qué tienes la correa? Te lo dije, Sakuno. Cuando no te obedezca, usa la correa. Eso hará que te obedezca rápidamente.

—O que me mate antes de que pueda chasquearla si quiera— reprendió aterrorizada— es un vampiro, algo demasiado peligroso. Oh, cielos, Tomoka. Creo que esto me pone más cerca de ir al infierno.

Tomoka volvió a reírse y pareció patalear sobre la cama.

—Si eso fuera cierto, yo llevo meses estando cerca del infierno. Tengo uno como el tuyo. Es macho también, ¿Sabes? Y aunque en ciertos momentos parece que es mejor ni acercarse a él, como pasaba al principio, es mejor tener paciencia. No son malos del todo, sino, yo ya estaría muerta. El mío no lleva collar. Mira, piensa en él como en un perro que has recogido de una perrera, al que han maltratado y demás, ¿cómo crees que se siente?

Aquello era razonable. Ryoma de encontrarse en un momento muy turbulento de a saber cuántos años de vida. Había pasado de donde fuera que hubiera estado a caer en sus manos, vendido para engatusar más su furia, a una chica que recién era adulta y poco sabia de la vida. Con la que estaba jugando sexualmente en su mente y que no sabía cómo debía de comportarse.

--

Podía escuchar la conversación telefónica si necesidad si quiera de descolgar aquel aparato. Ryuzaki era como una vela que se encendía y prendía con fuerza, aumentando el éxtasis de su cuerpo, el calor de la sexualidad. Seguramente, estaría completamente húmeda en zonas que por un momento ansío clavar los dientes y desgarrar, probando el sabor de aquella sangre tan jodidamente deliciosa.

Demonios, deseaba volver a sentirle corriendo por su garganta, concentrarse en su estómago y después, rugir por sus venas. Ahora la llevaba dentro, palpitando y sí, excitándolo.

Se había excitado tremendamente cuando sabía que iba a entrar y había estado cerca de aumentar su erección mientras se burlaba de ella, cazándola en medio de la oscuridad. Pero ella había tenido miedo y continuaba teniéndole, solo que también conocía el éxtasis del placer, pero no del sexo completo.

Entrecerró los ojos, imaginándose enterrado entre sus suaves piernas.

Y lo desecho tan rápido como si hubiera tirado a la papelera un clínex usado. Era increíble que pensara en llevar a cabo lo necesario para la reproducción humana cuando también quería ser liberado, utilizarla y alimentarse de ella. Todo era un conjunto de necesidad y planes.

No quería lástima de ella, porque él no podía dársela correctamente. Porque sabía que era posible que la próxima vez no lograra contenerse al alimentarse de ella.

—Lo comprendo— decía la voz de su dueña con un deje de tristeza—. Pero eso no evita que yo sienta miedo. Es un vampiro, Tomoka, ¿acaso no recuerdas las historias que por ahora, sinceramente, se están haciendo realidad?

Osakada respondió.

—Sí, lo sé. Son reales, cosa que para la mitad del mundo es imposible. Desconozco a cuanta gente más ha vendido otros vampiros. Pero deberías de preocuparte por el tuyo como yo me preocupo por el mío. Ya te digo que Kaidoh puede ser un gruñón, pero confió en él.

Alargó los dientes y cerró la boca a presión, como si eso hiciera que la mujer humana retirara sus palabras. Era ridículo, pero Kaidoh todavía le pertenecía. No soportaba que hubiera sido vendido porque sabía lo que sentía. Odiaba que hubiera estado en una cárcel como él. Y le reventaba que siguiera sirviendo a una mujer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llevó las manos hasta el collar, alejándolo cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica contra sus dedos. Las yemas de los dedos se le quemaron pero empezaron a recuperarse rápidamente.

Un chasquido llegó desde la habitación contraria y un grito de sorpresa escapó de la boca femenina.

—Tomoka, tengo que dejarte. Parece que algo le pasa al látigo, ha crujido.

—Eso es que él ha intentado quitarse el collar sin permiso— explicó Tomoka con cansancio— parece que es más rebelde de lo que parecía. Es un Príncipe al fin y al cabo. Buena suerte.

Los pasos de la chica llegaron raudos a la vez que el abrir de la puerta. A través de la línea de luz que entraba pudo ver el látigo colgando de la mano temblorosa y el rostro preocupado. Se incorporó, dejando las manos como punto de apoyo. Ryuzaki no tardó en volver a verse presa de sentimientos de deseo y su cuerpo reaccionó, porque podía sentir perfectamente cómo la sangre bullía con rapidez por sus venas. Ansío volver a poner su boca sobre ella y chupar. Chupar por todos lados.

Joder, estaba convirtiéndose en un macho demasiado problemático. Cerró su mente e intentó hacer lo mismo con la de ella.

—Ryoma, ¿ha pasado algo? — preguntó cuando logró moverse y cerrar la puerta. Encendió la luz, mirándole directamente al collar— ¿lo has tocado?

Asintió distraído y ella chasqueó la lengua. No un gesto de aburrimiento o molestia, más bien de regaño y negación. Movió la cabeza y caminó hasta él, dejando el látigo sobre la mesa junto al escritorio.

—Y… ¿te has herido?

—Cura rápido— aclaró antes de que hiciera un drama de una simple herida que ya estaba más que cicatrizada. Le mostró los dedos y ella los tocó concienzudamente, buscando algo que no encontraría.

El contacto era suave. Delicado. Las manos le olían a manzana y se vio tentado a darle un ligero mordisco, pero se retractó.

—No debes de hacerlo más. No quiero que te hieras. Aunque seas lo que eres, seguro que duele.

Sintió deseos de reírse, como un loco. ¿Dolor? Ella no sabía realmente lo que era el dolor. Lo que había vivido. Lo que los demás de su especie vivían todavía. Era totalmente inocente en cuanto a la verdad se trataba.

Alejó la mano bruscamente y giró nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda. Iba a ser fácil volver a echarla mentalmente.

—El sastre ha enviado a alguien para enviar la ropa. NO tardará. Oh, creo que ya te lo dije. ¿Podrías dejar de modificar mi mente? — Cuestionó agitada— gracias.

Gruñó, removiéndose. Mirándola directamente a los ojos. Movió sus labios.

—Vete— ordenó. Ella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, pero temblaba y sentía la necesidad de correr.

—Soy tu dueña… No quiero irme.

Algo dentro de él le impidió luchar contra la orden. Comprendió en seguida que esa era las enseñanzas y el poder del collar. Tenía que obedecerla, aunque ella estuviera expuesta al peligro de un macho hambriento de sexo. Continuó de espaldas a ellas, encontrando que esa la mejor solución.

—Bien, hablemos— continuó, decidida a quedarse ahí, expuesta—. Sé que no quieres ser mío, en el sentido de "mascota" — la sangre de la mujer se agitó nuevamente y tragó—. Pero fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños. Tomoka te compró y te entregó a mí. Me parece injusto, creo que ya lo sabes. Pero, como no queda más remedio, tengo que tenerte conmigo. Me gustaría liberarte— y supo que no era mentira— pero no puedo. Por muchas cosas. Yo… tengo que aprender muchas cosas y debería de poner unas reglas para esto.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia ella. Las malditas reglas tendría que obedecerlas por fuerza.

—Primero, nada de controlar mi mente para… cosas sucias— se sonrojó notablemente y casi sintió envidia de que ella pudiera dar color a cualquier parte de su cuerpo y él no. Gruñó—, segundo; cuando te alimentes, pide permiso antes, por favor… hay días que las mujeres no deben de dar sangre, ¿Sabes? Y— continuó rápidamente, azorada— por favor, no vuelvas a sacarme de una habitación de esa forma. Cualquier podría pasar y creer que estoy haciendo malabarismos. Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Tras exclamar esto, se levantó y rebuscó en el escritorio, sacando un papel y algo parecido a una pluma, solo que sin esta y que escribía de diferente color ha acostumbrado.

—Es un bolígrafo— le explicó al ver su confusión—. Mi idea es hacer un calendario con tus días de necesidad alimenticia. Así, yo también podré estar preparada. Si le sacas mucha sangre a un humano… oh, bueno, supongo que eres más experto que yo en saber qué pasa.

Sonrió avergonzada y extendió el papel sobre la mesa, escribiendo.

Por supuesto que él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba si chupabas sangre de más a un cuerpo humano. Ningún humano podía soportar demasiado la succión y si no fuera gracias al don de darle placer mientras sucedía, sería puro pavor lo único que le ocasionaría. Pero ahora no era como antes. No tenía que succionar toda la sangre porque estaba lleno. No podía olvidar el hambre que había pasado, pero desde luego, ahora no lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Cuando deseaba clavarle los colmillos era porque… Sí, porque quería tener sexo, no un orgasmo en unos pantalones sin satisfacción total.

—Vale, listo.

Se lo mostró. Un rectángulo dividido en siete alargadas líneas con letras marcadas. Iniciales seguramente.

—Apuntaremos las fechas. ¿Cada cuanto exactamente necesitas hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros, pensativo. Ahora que estaba libre, no estaba del todo seguro.

—Cada tres días— quizás. Porque no sabía exactamente si podría aguantarse el querer sentir nuevamente ese sabor dulzón dentro de su boca.

—No pareces seguro—, frunció el ceño, inclinándose lo suficiente hacia él como para que pudiera llenarle la nariz con su fragancia—, pero quizás yo supongo demasiado al pensar que os alimentáis como los humanos.

Cabeceó afirmativamente, tumbándose. Alejándose de su aroma. Nuevamente, la fragancia sexual le llegó, poderosamente húmeda. Había vuelto a fantasear con él de algún modo y sin poder evitarlo, se vio buscando qué tentativa la había llevado a pensar en ello.

Tuvo que tragar y maldecir.

La imagen no podía ser más tentativa y excitante. Lo había imaginado tendido en la cama, con firmes cadenas aferrándole las muñecas para impedir que la tocara. Desnudo, expuesto a ella. Excitado y bien erecto. Pero ella no pensaba en su sexo como zona de placer. La vio en la imaginación subirse las faldas hasta las nalgas, estando desnuda bajo sus ropas, como su sexo húmedo y vibrando por él. Gateando por la cama hasta sentarse… joder, sobre su boca. Y al instante en que la erección palpitó entre sus piernas, supo que él lo haría.

Porque era un esclavo sexual. Había sido vendido para eso. Era su trabajo.

Cerró la boca a presión y gruñó un siseo, arqueando las caderas hacia arriba. Ella grito, levantándose de la silla para retroceder hasta la pared.

—Dijimos… que nada de jugar con mi mente— jadeó.

Oh, Dios. Tenía un rostro realmente tentador. Temblaba como un frágil cristal cerca de una estación de ferrocarril. Con los muslos apretados y los senos seguramente prietos, excitados y ansiosos de ser tocados.

—No lo he hecho— se defendió.

Sus colmillos anunciaban su excitación sobresaliendo por debajo de su labio, creciendo a medida que la excitación aumentaba. Podía olerla a mil quilómetros de distancia. Volvió a gruñir y ella jadeó, llevándose las manos hasta el cuello. Sintió deseos de soltar una carcajada. Pobre mocosa si solo pensaba que podía morderle en ese lugar. Tal y como había estado sentada sobre su boca, debía de pensar que estaba muy expuesta a sus colmillos. El peligro no estaba en sus manos únicamente.

—Haces que vea cosas…— se sonrojó por vergüenza, gimiendo al tener que decirlo— deshonestas… pervertidas.

Arqueó una ceja. El miedo podía calentarlo todavía más: sus instintos animales estaban gritando silenciosamente.

—Para qué crees, entonces, que fui comprado— reprendió, empujando las sábana a patadas y saltando ágilmente del lecho— cría.

Ryuzaki gimió esta vez ofendida. La excitación comenzó a desaparecer. Eso era bueno, aunque él iba a necesitar algo que le aliviara como una ducha fría. O al menos, cubitos de hielos sobre su sexo, porque no sentía frio, si lo pensaba bien, así como tampoco el calor si no era humano, fuente que lo atraía simplemente porque era alimentación.

Se detuvo sobre sus pies cuando sintió algo golpearle la cabeza. Lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo y parpadeó. Una especie de cepillo. Giró el rostro hacia ella. Sofocada y colorada, con las pequeñas manos formando un puño apretando el papel con su horario de comida.

Suspiró y dejó el objeto sobre el mueble cercano, adentrándose el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

La sintió marcharse y dar un portazo. Pero el olor que emanaba estaba dentro de sus fosas nasales, torturándole de los pies a la cabeza. Se miró la erección.

—Esto queda entre tú y yo.

Y pasó la mano por encima de su miembro.

--

Por todos los Santos, tenía que conseguirle ropa interior y ya. Tenía que calmarse y olvidar todo o terminaría siendo detenida por pervertida, porque esa visión tan imaginativa no era algo que podrías conversar con cualquiera tan fácilmente. Y mucho menos, con tu madre.

Cuando se la encontró fue cuando comenzó a pensar que iba a ser difícil mantener a Ryoma oculto por más tiempo. Pero no podía presentarles al vampiro completamente en pelotas y con una…. Enorme erección.

Su madre se acicalaba el cabello cuando la encontró en medio del pasillo, ajustándose el vestido color plateado en las caderas, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakuno, mírate— dijo, esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa— todavía estás así y te quedan miles de regalos por abrir. ¿A qué esperas, corazón? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Meneó la cabeza negativamente, demasiado deprisa para su todavía no recuperación. La mujer se inclinó hacia ella, tocándole ambas mejillas con sus cálidos dedos.

—No parece que te encuentres bien. Tienes los labios morados y el rostro totalmente colorado. ¿Puede ser que tengas fiebre?

Oh, no, nada como eso. Lo que tenía era que se sentía como una mujer sucia que solo tenía pensamientos nada confesables.

—Solo un poco de cansancio. Creo que anoche me estresé demasiado. ¿Puedo dejar los regalos para más tarde? Es que me gustaría poder ir a comprar unas cosas. Tomoka seguramente me acompañará— o eso esperaba. Su madre asintió, besándole la frente.

—Me parece bien. Yo estaré fuera y tu padre se marchó por la mañana temprano. ¿Quieres algo?

—No, no. Ves con cuidado.

No totalmente convencida, su progenitora la dejó en el pasillo, dictándole cosas a su fiel secretario. Era un verdadero terremoto cuando decidía hacer algo.

Volvió hasta su dormitorio para volver a llamar a Tomoka. La chica anunció que podría acompañarla, es más, estaba totalmente motivada. Probablemente, se moría de ganas de ir de compras para un macho como el que era su espécimen. Por un momento, se preguntó qué sentiría su fiel vampiro sobre todo.

—Me hubiera gustado traer conmigo a Kaidoh— dijo Osakada una vez se hubieron encontrado en el centro comercial— creo que le llevaré algún regalo. Le vendrá bien un poco de ropa nueva. Casi toda termina arrancándosela.

Pensó que era mejor mirar las camisas a cuadros que molestarse en imaginar de qué manera se podía romper fácilmente la ropa un vampiro. Pero por las marcas de Tomoka, comprendió que anoche realmente no estaba solo tomando el té. Los mordiscos se encontraban en el cuello y en ambas muñecas. Cicatrizados y casi invisibles como el suyo.

Si se había alimentado de ella, no se notaba. Tomoka continuaba siendo tan histérica como siempre, yendo de un lado a otro sin mostrar el menor atisbo de cansancio. Pensó que era cosa de acostumbrarse a ser mordida. Pero Tomoka solo tenía a su vampiro unos meses antes que ella. ¿Tan lejos había llegado como para acostumbrarse? Además, estaba la pregunta clave escondida en su garganta, intragable e imposible de soltar tan fácilmente.

Compraron tres trajes del color indicado por Ryoma, camisas por igual y ropa interior también oscura. Después, viendo que había llevado pantalones de cuero, decidió dejar los trajes y comprar varios de estos y pantalones normales. Una chaqueta y algo de colonia por si quería utilizarla. Tomoka se había reído de ella.

—No creo que Ryoma acepte la colonia. Yo también la compré pensando que Kaidoh la utilizaría, pero siseó y la tiró por la ventana.

Tembló. Al parecer, los actos agresivos iban de la mano de todos los vampiros.

—Dan miedo— susurró. — Ryoma parece más furioso hoy que por la noche.

—Era su primer día fuera del lugar donde los tenga. Imagino que debe de estar desorientado. Pero si todavía sigues con el cuello y la cabeza junta, es que todo está yendo bien. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cuándo vas a utilizar mi regalo?

Enrojeció. Porque ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. El sexo. El vampiro y ella.

—Realmente… ¿lo has comprado para eso? — bajó la voz al ver que un grupo de adolescentes pasaban por su lado— para que tenga… bueno, sexo.

El calor subió por su cuerpo al recordar la fascinante visión de ella sentada sobre su boca, siendo lamida y succionada, probada y saboreada. Había sido tan potente que casi temió un orgasmo ahí mismo. Bebió a tragos largos la limonada. Tomoka rió perversamente, jugando con las uñas sobre la mesa mientras mantenía la mano izquierda sujetando su barbilla.

—Sí. Es precisamente para eso que están. Son esclavos sexuales. En lugar de ser humanos, son vampiros. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo es sexo. Te montas sobre él y disfruta.

Hablaba de ello como si fuera algo casual, cosa que seguramente sería si había experimentado un orgasmo mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono. Pero se alegró de ver que algo de rubor llenó su rostro al recordar algo que seguramente habían vivido.

—Los vampiros se catalogan como machos. Viriles. Su sexo es claramente algo con lo que marcan terreno y cuando te marque, es seguro que no podrá dejarte. O eso, murmuró Kaidoh. Es difícil sacarle cosas— rió y soltó un ronroneo—, pero es sencillo sacárselo si se sabe cómo. Tienen puntos débiles como los humanos. Quizás detrás de la oreja… el labio o hasta una tetilla. No importa. Y te voy a decir una cosa— extrañamente, bajó la voz, inclinándose hasta que casi se rozaron sus narices—. Lo que tú tienes es una joya del mundo vampírico. Un Príncipe, Sakuno.

—Ojalá existiera un manual— gimió, llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza— ¿También te sentiste tan perdida y dolorida el primer día?

La boca de Osakada se torció. Un gesto de dolor al recordar.

—El día que obtuve a Kaidoh… ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas con mis padres. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar en su pecho. Kaidoh simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que me recuperase. No me acusó por haberle comprado ni me dio las gracias— rió sarcásticamente— parece que los vampiros tienen el ego aún más fuerte que los humanos varones. El caso es que— continuó, — al día siguiente todo parecía distinto. Me pareció peligroso, excitante y mis fantasías aumentaban cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Dios, si te dijera todas las cosas… pervertidas, sí, pervertidas. Todas las que me imaginé serían pocas para las que hemos hecho. Y créeme, es mejor hacerlas. Esos seres, están hechos para dar placer sexual.

Tomoka guardó silencio, bebiendo copiosamente de su bebida antes de mirarla. Su rostro debía de encontrarse salvajemente sonrojado, porque su mejor amiga rió, excitada.

—Eres tú quien debe de decidir qué hacer con él. Pero recuerda, Sakuno: Es un esclavo sexual. Un vampiro. Y es puro sexo. ¿Has tenido situaciones indecorosas en tu cabeza?

Gracias a Dios, las voces del bar amortiguaron que escucharan tremenda pregunta. Algo tan intimo y tan cierto. Porque realmente se las había imaginado. De nuevo, descubrió que Tomoka la conocía mejor de lo que creía, porque se echó a reír estruendosamente.

—No me extraña, hija. Hasta yo con solo verle el pecho deseé quedármelo. Es un… tiarrón. Sí, eso. Exactamente. Un macho con todas sus buenas virtudes expandidas al máximo. Además, según sé, parece que los machos son expertos en engatusar a las mujeres y ver lo que piensan con facilidad. Es normal que él se… bueno, ya sabes— hizo un gesto obsceno que marcaba claramente una erección —. Los normales lo hacen en escasos segundos, pero estos son todavía más rápidos y parece que nunca se les termina. Son Dioses como amantes. Siempre soy yo la que termina agotada mientras que él todavía está feliz.

De tan solo pensar en aquella enorme erección todo un santo día para ella, la excitó. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquella conversación estaba yendo por los lares en los que debías de comentarla entre cuatro paredes como buenas amigas.

—Lo dicho, sigo queriendo un manual de instrucciones.

—Lo siento, eso no me lo dieron cuando lo compré, así que supongo que tampoco tendrá garantía— bromeó Osakada, incorporándose como señal de que era hora de marcharse.

Una idea le cruzó repentinamente la cabeza, imaginándose a Ryoma encerrado entre aquellas paredes, esperando porque ella fuera a entregarle las ropas. Un Kaidoh de igual manera, esperando que Tomoka fuera a… bueno, lo que hicieran. ¿Y los demás? Porque debía de haber más si la comercialización seguía adelante. Si ese sujeto que había mencionado continuaba vendiendo más vampiros. Sintió la terrible necesidad de denunciarle.

Tomoka le golpeó con la cadera, haciendo que levantara el mentón hasta verla. Negó con la cabeza y le dio un apretón por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

—No deberías de entrometerte en esos asuntos. Creo que eso sí que es peligroso. Mucho más que tener un vampiro como tu amante. Yo creo que ya te lo dije anoche… ojalá pudiera comprarlos a todos y liberarlos.

Un nudo de angustia se formó en su estómago. Decidiendo que cuando se encontrara con Ryoma le pediría perdón. Cosa que realmente hizo para encontrarse con una cara estupefacta que decía claramente "¿Qué coño me cuentas? ¿Para eso me despiertas?".

Se encontraba tendido de costado en la cama, cubriéndose sus partes con una almohada y las piernas religadas en las sábanas. Avergonzada, le mostró las bolsas y comenzó a sacar la ropa. Cuando encontró la ropa interior, se la lanzó.

—Póntela— ordenó. Él gruñó, pero obedeció.

Sus anchos brazos se tensaron cuando se impulsó para levantarse y tuvo una perfecta visión de su trasero cuando se dedicó a subirse los bóxers. Y algo más…

Desvió la mirada rápidamente, concentrándose en las cortinas. Fuera ya debía de estar oscuro, lo suficiente como para correr las cortinas, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, una mano le retuvo. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el torso desnudo del vampiro.

—Todavía no— siseó. Cabeceó en asentimiento.

La dejó ir tan solo tras asegurarse que quitara las manos de las cortinas. Abrió otra bolsa sacó una de las camisas negras y los pantalones, lanzando una maldición cuando vio que eran de cuero, pero terminó colocándoselos como un buen… ¿Perro? ¿Sería correcto diferenciarlo con ese animal? Lo dudaba. Seriamente.

Una vez vestido, tuvo que maldecir varias veces para no alagarlo como una boba, porque se veía realmente elegante, seductor e inmortal. Con su altura, su musculatura y su sex-appel.

—Supongo que no tardarán los trajes que pedí— dijo— ya que no te gusta el cuero. No compraré más.

Ryoma suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Los huesos le crujieron y el pecho se hinchó. No lo comprendía bien de todo pero, ¿no estaba ya muerto? Entonces, ¿por qué seguía respirando y comportándose como un humano? Para tener una erección necesitaba… bueno, necesitaba muchas cosas que Sakuno no había estudiado. Solo se había interesado en la ciencia femenina de forma vergonzosa, pero porque ella era una mujer. Y tenía que cuidarse.

—Respiras… como los humanos— se guardó para sí lo de la erección, aunque supo que él lo sabía cuando siseó, dándole la espalda hacia la pequeña librería llena de libros sobre egiptología— ¿Por qué? No se supone que… deberías de estar muerto.

—Nací siendo vampiro— gruñó— nunca he muerto.

Vale. Aquello borraba la idea de que para ser vampiro debían de morderte, aunque tampoco era algo tan desechable. Sin embargo, ella había sido mordida y Tomoka muchas más veces. Ninguna de la dos había experimentado cambios en su vida. Seguían saliendo a la luz del sol como si nada y no necesariamente hambrientas. Solo tenían un poco- mucho- de anemia. Puso los ojos en blanco imaginándose la cara de su médico cuando fuera a hacerse una analítica.

—Esos también existen.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron saber rápidamente que él realmente podía leerla como un libro abierto. Lo vio coger un libro, ojearlo por encima y cerrarlo para volver a colocarlo en la estantería. Girarse sobre sus pies y caminar tan rápidamente hasta las ventanas que casi temió romperse el cuello al seguirle.

Tiró de las cortinas. El sol ya se había escondido y la noche comenzaba su apogeo. Comenzó a sentirse cansada. Pero una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en el rostro del vampiro. De un tirón, abrió las ventanas. Extendiéndole la mano, siseó.

—Ven. Quiero salir.

Y saldrían.

--

Tiró de ella con facilidad, pegándola a su cuerpo. Esperaba que aguantara lo que iba a hacer, porque no pensaba quedarse por más tiempo encerrado, esperando que ella decidiera acostarse y que él se aburriera como una ostra. Saltó por la ventana.

El suelo crujió bajo sus pies y ella ahogó un grito contra su hombro. El pequeño calor que desprendía era terriblemente mortal. Los humanos siempre estaban calientes, sin embargo, cuando tocaba a otro vampiro era claramente… frio. Por eso no le gustaba las hembras de su especie. Y las humanas eran una fuente de alimentación.

Sintió el césped jugar con las plantas de sus pies. Era lo único coherente que podía sentir. El frio del agua no llegaba a calarle. Jamás le daría ninguna enfermedad. Inclinó la cabeza, suspirando aliviado cuando vio que al menos ella sí iba calzada. Así no tendrían que volver.

Comenzó a caminar, sintiéndose por primera vez libre. Aspiró el aroma de la noche, mezclado con el olor de comida, caballo y por supuesto, de la gente. Casi se sintió vivir.

Había nacido vampiro, como bien había dicho a la curiosa humana. Pero eso no impedía que estuviera muerto. El embarazo entre vampiros era solo algo que sucedía en clanes de alta alcurnia, especialmente, reales. Y él era un príncipe. Sus padres eran Reyes. Tenía el don de transformar a quien quisiera. Pero para eso debía de querer. Y sinceramente, no veía a esta mujer como un vampiro. Por mucha fuerza y velocidad que acogiera. Le gustaba demasiado la cercanía con los humanos, era confiada… aunque sería una estupenda cazadora, de eso no le cabía duda.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, guiándose por su olfato, con ella bien cerca de sus costillas, aferrándola con firmeza. Pero no parecía quejarse o tener las intenciones de hacerlo. Simplemente, se dejaba llevar.

Había poca gente en la calle y la mayoría eran borrachos, marginados, prostitutas y algún que otro trabajador que o estaba haciendo lo que debía o regresaba de hacerlo. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, solo que antes las prostitutas estaban dentro de una cantina, que el borracho estaba siempre en la barra pidiendo de más y el trabajador solía ser el camarero.

Caminaron por una de las grandes calles centrales. Había algún que otro sitio abierto, mostrando luces demasiado brillantes e intermitentes. Sonidos estrambóticos que aplacaban las conversaciones y que de solo pensar en entrar, le dolía la cabeza. Quería algo más tranquilo, donde pudiera llevarse algo de alcohol a la boca, porque eso, lo echaba en falta. Y estaba seguro de que nadie se lo daría gratis.

Giró la cabeza hacia la castaña.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no le había dado tiempo de ponerse algo de abrigo y que si dejaba que la llevara así era porque estaba congelada. Temblaba y la fragancia del miedo comenzó a destilar de su cuerpo. Miraba a su alrededor con los ojos casi desorbitados y fue consciente de que comenzaba a clavarle las uñas.

Suspiró, intentando averiguar a qué le tenía realmente miedo. Ella, por supuesto, no sería consciente de ello.

Su mente era un caos. Parecía recordar una conversación con Osakada, la misma mujer que le había comprado a él. Algo sobre Kaidoh y él. Entonces, comenzaron las dudas. Sabía lo de las ventas y se lo había tomado como algo personal, preocupándose por los demás vampiros que estaban en las jaulas, encerrados y maltratados. Pero también pensaba en otros vampiros: Los que estaban en la calle, escondidos y esperando poder saltar sobre la yugular de alguien. Casi se rió.

Después, estaba un temor más grande que superaba incluso al sexo. Creía que él la violaría, la devoraría y la dejaría por ahí. O peor, la abandonaría para que otros vampiros hicieran lo que les diera la gana con ella y nadie más sabría de su existencia. Era tan irónico como tentador.

Pero desgraciadamente no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Ella era… bueno, sí, su dueña temporal. Cuandito que le quitara el collar, otro gallo cantaría. Aunque podía convertirla en su fuente de alimentación privada, porque sangre así no se encontraba todos los días.

Se detuvo ante un local con un gran neón enorme que anunciaba a una mujer tumbada. La pierna derecha se movía de arriba abajo y los labios se unían en un beso lascivo. De grandes senos y caderas prietas anunciaba una deliciosa diversión. Ryuzaki se tensó a su lado y giró la cabeza hacia él. Arqueó una ceja.

—Es un… club de alterne, puticlub o como quieras llamarlo. Si vas a entrar, llévame a casa antes— demandó, avergonzada. Y molesta, porque el olor de enfado incrementó.

Pero la verdad era que no le interesaba demasiado. Para tener una mujer no necesitaba entrar en un lugar así. Podría seducir incluso a una de las prostitutas y ni siquiera se enteraría. Pero no era sexo lo que buscaba. Era libertad.

Gimió cuando levantó la cabeza y el cielo oscuro le recibió. Años atrás había levantado la cabeza para tan solo ver un techo que amenazaba con caerse. Pero sus sentidos tuvieron que agudizarse justo cuando una sombra descendió de uno de los árboles. Un macho. Un macho demasiado hambriento.

Por inercia la cubrió con su cuerpo, dejándola atrás, en su espalda. Ryuzaki protestó hasta que él siseó. Los blancos colmillos de la sombra brillaron. Gruñó en advertencia, pero parecía demasiado hambriento como para echarse atrás. Y joder, Ryuzaki era tan dulce que no dejaría ni las gotas.

Igual ella no podría verlo, pero él sí. Una lengua lasciva acaricio unos pequeños labios. La lengua blanca y el rostro demasiado enfermo como para pensar que podría hablar con él coherentemente, detenerle. Era estúpido. ¿Cómo demonios había cambiado tanto las cosas?

El macho olfateó el aire y estalló en carcajadas, tocándose el mentón con unas uñas negras y largas; empezó a girar a su alrededor. Él comenzó a girar a la chica alrededor de su cuerpo. Ryuzaki pareció haber comprendido que era una amenaza, porque seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar. Pero el miedo que emanaba aumentaba la sed del otro vampiro.

—Dámela— exigió. Ryuzaki tembló. La voz llena del hambre que sentía. Casi sintió lástima.

—No— negó. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, expandiéndose en el aire. Por un momento, el vampiro pareció lo suficientemente cuerdo como para retroceder.

Pero no duró demasiado. Sacó los dientes, mostrándoselos amenazadoramente, furioso por no entregarle su presa, por llevarla y protegerla. Suspiró. Era tan débil… de mente, de hambre y de fuerza.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos estaba tan cegado por el hambre que simplemente su visión le mostró a la humana. Lo atrapó de la garganta en el mismo vuelo. Sus ojos rojos, sus dientes alargados y un gemido de súplica que le hirvió el deseo de dejarle. Pero Ryuzaki era… su presa. No podía entregársela. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los dedos.

El dolor al crujir el cuello lo llevó por dentro. Con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado, estaba todavía vivo. Empujó a Ryuzaki tras él, arrancándola del cuerpo. Gruñó y esta vez, fue por dolor. No disfrutaba asesinando a los de su especie. No eran esas cabezas las que debía de estar arrancando.

Empujó a la castaña contra sí y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Mareándola, esperaba. Porque no quería que viera aquel cuerpo. Y tampoco deseaba tener que compensarla por lo hecho. O recibir una regañina.

Hacía siglos que no asesinaba a nadie. Sentir sus dedos apretar la dura carne, traspasar su fuerza los huesos, cables sanguíneos y demás, había sido… oh, demonios, era un asesino al fin y al cabo. Un animal sediento.

Trepar por la pared no iba a ser tan difícil como creía. Se la colocó en la espalda y trepó, clavando las uñas en la pared y entrando en la habitación. Cuando los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo, calló sobre su trasero, retrocediendo hasta quedarse hecha un ovillo en un rincón.

Entonces, ¿había terminado viéndolo o es que estaba asustada por haberse visto como banquete para un vampiro?

—¿Qué? — gruñó. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, señalándose.

—Me quería como su cena— balbuceó. Él asintió.

Porque realmente había sido así y no servía de nada mentirle. Ryuzaki se estremeció. El miedo inundaba todo su cuerpo, propagándose por aire y alargándole los colmillos. Odiaba que se sintiera así porque también lo excitaba a él para morderle el cuello. Gruñó nuevamente y giró hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la puerta del baño. Volvió a adentrarse y meterse bajo la ducha.

El agua se llevaría el olor a muerte. A rastros de confusión o de tristeza que hubiera sentido por aquel macho. Pero nunca se iría la ira. Ni podría evitar que ella siguiera teniendo miedo de los vampiros o de él.

Al fin y al cabo, era lo que era.

Un vampiro.

Un monstruo.

Un asesino.


	3. prólogo

**Tercer capítulo**

**Prólogo**

**El camino del destino es más indiferente de lo que crees.**

—Lo sé, Kaidoh me lo comentó. Por eso, no suelo salir por las noches sin carruaje y sin él.

Tomoka parecía completamente diferente y ajena a la situación mientras que ella era un completo flan. Todavía sentía correr por sus venas la excitación del miedo y los deseos de correr hacia ningún lugar mientras gritaba. Aquel hombre- o vampiro- había querido matarla y su "mascota" de largos colmillos había tenido que… asesinarlo.

—Mira, no le des más vueltas. Según sé, parece que están tan hambrientos que no son capaces de pensar coherentemente. Y, dado la reputación de Ryoma, no creo que ese tipo estuviera en sus cabales. Nadie atacaría a la familia Real vampírica.

Sakuno estranguló entre sus dedos el cable del teléfono. Ryoma podía ser todo lo príncipe que quisiera que eso no quitaba el haber sido presa de otro vampiro. Aunque, debía de reconocer, que se alegraba de que hubiera estado ahí. ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera estado sola? La sola idea la espantaba.

Por supuesto, una señorita que se precia nunca habría salido sola por la noche por muy necesitada que estuviera de libertad. Bueno, descontando a Tomoka y sus berrinches que terminaban con un portazo de la entrada principal tras ella. Probablemente, fue así cuando conoció a aquel vendedor- o traficante- de vampiros que le vendió a Kaidoh.

Ahora, probablemente no tendría miedo de salir junto a su mayordomo.

—Tomoka… ¿te arrepientes de…?

—No— interrumpió rápidamente su mejor amiga— absolutamente segura de que no. Y tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho para ti. Sé que es horrible el tener que haber pagado por ellos, pero… si lo miras por el lado positivo, ahora son libres.

—Bueno, eso de libres…— murmuró, pero calló al escuchar el cliqueó de una ventana abrirse— ¿Tomoka?

—Ah, perdona, es que él acaba de llegar— contestó la otra joven a través de la línea—. Comienza a amanecer, así que regresa.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Le dejas salir a solas?

—Sí— reconoció la otra mujer aunque parecía dudar— tengo que confiar en él de la misma forma que él confía en mí. Supongo que las cosas son sencillas cuando lo conoces de más tiempo. Tu solo tienes a Ryoma escasas horas o un día, es normal que te sorprendas y desconfíes.

—Kaidoh… ¿ha matado a alguien delante de ti?

Tomoka guardo silencio. Únicamente el sonido de unas tazas de té moviéndose desde la otra línea llegó y finalmente, un suspiro.

—Lo hizo. ¿Recuerdas el día que estuve vomitando durante largas horas, que tenía pesadillas y quise quedarme en tu casa porque mis padres no se encontraban en casa? — asintió con la cabeza pese a que Tomoka no podría verla—. Esa noche le vi hacerlo. También fue para protegerme, Sakuno. No sé qué pasa con ellos, pero están demasiado desbocados. Si Kaidoh no hubiera estado ahí… o Ryoma anoche, las dos ahora estaríamos… ya sabes. Muertas.

Tuvo que darle la razón porque no existía otra más. Ninguna disputa posible que revocara por completo el hecho de que gracias a esos dos vampiros, otros de la misma de la raza, no hubieran acabado convirtiéndolas en pajitas de sangre.

—Y, hablando de todo un poco, ¿dónde está Ryoma? — Se interesó Osakada.

Sakuno suspiró esta vez y se encogió de hombros a la par que cubría sus caderas con las sábanas.

—En su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué lo mantienes escondido? Podrías decírselo a tu madre.

—¿Tus padres saben que tienes a Kaidoh? — Se interesó. Tomoka chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya saben lo que piensan: mientras no me quede embarazada de él, no les importa que un hombre esté rondando por mi dormitorio mientras que mi apellido quede lo suficientemente limpio como para optar por casarme con algún varón que se precie aunque sea un poco en la escalera de la riqueza. Su mente es así. Así que, sí, finalmente lo saben. Mis hermanos, por cierto— añadió mientras reía por lo bajo— me demandaron dos féminas. Una para cada uno. No saben que es, desde luego.

—¿Kaidoh no se enfadó?

—Oh, se puso furioso— reconoció Osakada—, pero siempre es fácil de disuadir cuando la sangre del sexo se le despierta. Aunque mis hermanos se encargaron de dormir a puerta cerrada por si acaso. Me pregunto qué pasaría si supieran que un vampiro no es detenido con cerrojos tan simples como los de las puertas.

Un escalofrió la recorrió. ¿Qué pensaría Ryoma si se enterase de que vendías a las hembras? Ellas, ¿Serían tan débiles como las mismas humanas que necesitaban protección cuando eran brutalmente vendidas y violadas? Si los machos vampiros eran tan distintos de los humanos, se imaginaba que las hembras vampíricas igual. Pero, ahora todo era tan nuevo que no podía comprender y diferenciar una de otras.

No logró evitar imaginárselo furioso. La misma furia que había logrado entrever en sus ojos brillantes cuando se encontraron con aquel pobre diablo. Ryoma había sufrido el tener que matar a un vampiro. Era su raza. Y si lo pensaba detalladamente: Lo había matado por una simple humana.

—Sakuno, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí. Solo… estaba pensando. Tomoka, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo son las mujeres de su raza, el cómo se hacen y demás…?

Tomoka guardó silencio y esperó que fuera meditando su pregunta. El tintineo nuevamente de la taza de té llegó y después, sonido leve del carrito de té alejándose. Tomoka volvió a suspirar.

—La verdad es que sí. Me da curiosidad. Pero hablar con Kaidoh de mujeres es como hablarle a un calcetín de los calzoncillos. Créeme. Así que no he podido sacar gran cosa en conclusión. Eso sí, tenemos que tener en cuenta que en algún lugar ellos deben de haber aprendido cómo tener sexo. Y con lo que terminan doliéndome las caderas después de ello, supongo que únicamente las hembras de su raza son capaces de soportarles realmente. Pero, aun así— añadió y dejó caer una leve risita divertida— no cambiaría el tener sexo con un vampiro para tenerlo con un humano ahora. Por ello, cuando Kaidoh decida marcharse… probablemente no pueda encontrar ninguna pareja estable.

Sakuno recordó el destino que las atañía como niñas herederas. Las nuevas leyes apremiaban y forzaban a las jóvenes de veinticuatro años casarse antes de llegar a los veinticinco. De ahí, que sus padres siempre estuvieran buscando al mejor postor. Por suerte, los suyos no eran como los de Osakada. No les motivaba únicamente el dinero.

Parpadeó.

—Espera un momento: ¿marcharse?

—Claro que sí— nuevamente, otro suspiro—. Sakuno, soy consciente de que ser comprado no es un motivo de felicidad. Servir a una chica consentida mucho menos, tener sexo con ella aunque no lo deseas, tampoco. Pero ahora mismo, y sinceramente, no creo que pudiera liberar a Kaidoh. No creas que lo único que hacemos en la cama es fo… tener sexo— se corrigió educadamente—. Yo… es el único apoyo que tengo ahora mismo que me impide volverme loca y engancharme a cualquiera para escapar de esta casa. Por eso, creo que mi deber sería dejarle libre. Ya lo es, pero quiero que en un futuro lo sea más. Yo misma ser lo que es estar encerrada.

Se la imagino mirando a su alrededor, con aquellos ojos clavados en las paredes de su dormitorio y finalmente, la puerta que la llevaría a encontrarse con las serias caras de sus padres. Ella mismo hizo el mismo gesto. La gran diferencia es que sabía que sus padres la esperarían con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos brazos dispuestos a estrujarla con fuerza.

Tomoka no había sido feliz. Nunca. Y continuaba sonriendo, gritando y moviéndose como loca. Disfrutaba de estar viva sin rendirse desde hacía unos años. Desde que lo había encontrado a él.

Miró la pared contigua a la habitación de su propio espécimen. Ryoma no era Kaidoh. Y Kaidoh era demasiado misterioso como para pensar en que podría leerle fácilmente o si quiera, preguntarle algo acerca de su posesión. Además, siendo sinceros, le aterraba. Solo había tenido un par de encuentros con él y habían sido más espeluznantes que amigables.

—Ah, mierda. Sakuno, tengo que dejarte. Luego más tarde te llamaré.

Antes si quiera de poder despedirse, Tomoka le colgó. La línea tembló durante unos instantes hasta que colgó. Se miró las manos sobre las piernas y se preguntó seriamente qué dirían sus padres acerca de Ryoma. En las facturas deberían de salir las compras que hizo con la tarjeta de crédito y por supuesto, el sastre.

Esconderles ya el tema iba a ser difícil, así que las cosas eran mejores encararlas.

Empujó las sábanas con los pies y rodo por la cama hasta salir de esta. El camisón quedó pegado a sus formas y terminó en el suelo hasta que un vestido simple ocupó su lugar. Sus padres no era tan estrictos como para obligarla a llevar vestidos lujosos mientras estuvieran dentro de las paredes de su casa.

Pero antes, debía de hablar con él.

-.-

El vampiro había cerrado las cortinas nada más que Kaidoh se marchara. El otro macho había ido a verle por razones bastante obvias. La muerte de aquel vampiro bajo sus manos había llegado hasta él. El olor que dejó como aviso en el parque hacía sus efectos. Al menos, con Kaidoh. Éste explicó que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía y él mismo había tenido que defenderse del ataque de dos o tres vampiros más. Habían llegado hasta el punto en que les daba igual que la sangre no fuera humana de lo ciegos que se encontraban.

Aquella era una mala señal. Las hembras vampiras tendrían que recurrir al encierro todavía más superior. Si es que todavía quedaban…

Demonios, ¿cuántos años hacía que no veía a ninguna? Desde la última vez que vio a su madre. Desde antes de que lo encerraran. Desde que… maldición, mejor no recordarlo. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con su prima y si estaría bien. Probablemente, muerta.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando mentalmente encendió las luces. Había decidido leer algo antes de dormir y hacer un poco más corta la espera. Mañana debería de alimentarse y por su mente no cesaba de recorrer la preocupación de si podría detenerse. Aquella maldita sangre era… excitantemente atrayente.

Ryuzaki se mostró ante sus ojos. Un verdoso vestido color césped, los cabellos algo revueltos cayendo por la curva de su espalda y los ojos despiertos. Sus mejillas se cubrieron ligeramente de rojez cuando en un leve respingo se percató de que estaba sin camiseta y, bajo la sábana que le cubría, nada más. Enrollada en la cintura hacía un buen trabajo para estos momentos, solo que era imposible ocultar una erección cuando la persona que debía de alimentarte comenzaba a endulzar el aire con su aroma de excitación.

Les gustara o no, los humanos también eran como animales.

—Está amaneciendo— señaló, como si no fuera la cosa más obvia para un vampiro—. Yo… quería presentarte a mis padres.

La observó de reojo. Temblaba ligeramente y se apretaba las manos a la par que observaba las puntas de sus pies y alternaba hacia la pequeña pila de libros junto a la cabecera de la cama. Se humedecía los labios de vez en cuando y tartamudeó cuando volvió a hablar.

—Por… por supuesto, no les diré nada acerca de lo que eres… quiero decir que… igual que Tomoka…

—No soy un sirviente ni tu pareja— aclaró. Y gruñó.

Él no podía servir a nadie: Tenían que servirle. Él no podía emparejarse con nadie: Era el Rey. Además, dudaba mucho que ella llegara a comprender lo que para un vampiro significaba esa palabra. Aquello estaba mucho más por encima que las creencias humanas.

—L-lo sé— repuso ella ofendida—. ¿Cómo debería de presentarte entonces? ¿Cómo un… un…

—… esclavo sexual? — terminó por ella, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente. La rojez y la humedad no tardaron en llegar.

Olisqueó el aire y chasqueó los dientes con fuerza. Su mandíbula se tensó a tal punto que no le extraño el dolor. Tampoco, la erección.

—¡Así no puedo presentarte! — Exclamó finalmente, sus manos dejaron de ser su punto de apoyo para convertirse el sofá de piel oscura—. Eso sería lo que terminaría poniéndote de patitas en la calle y no podrías estar. Sin mí no… no podrías…

—Sí, podría— respondió, acusándola de su debilidad— lo sabes.

Oh, sí. Desde luego que lo sabía. Sus acciones, el labio mordisqueado, la nariz ligeramente movida, sus ojos inquietos delineando cada forma de la habitación y en especial el suelo. La falta de voz. Y el fuerte latir de su sangre.

—Sí…— reconoció. Su voz estrangulada— pero… no… no puedes dejarme… ella… lloraría seguramente. Saldría herida si le fallo. Tengo que cuidarte. De esa forma, podrías moverte por el resto de la casa con total libertad— añadió— y no tendrías que estar encerrado en una habitación.

Ese, era un maravilloso punto a su favor. Comenzaba a sentirse tan asfixiado como al principio. Le recordaba a aquella sucia jaula y comenzaba a arder en deseos de gritar como un loco, romper cosas, morderlas…

—Ella— señaló. Ryuzaki arqueó las cejas— has dicho "ella".

—Tomoka— contestó, sorprendida—. Ella fue quien te compró. La dueña de…..

Antes de que lograra terminar la frase siseó y apareció frente a ella. Las delgadas muñecas apretadas bajo el yugo de sus dedos, los colmillos sobresaliendo y sus ojos fijos en su yugular. Olisqueó el aroma al miedo y agradeció que fuera tan sencillo asustarla. Presionó sus pectorales contra su torso, cortándole el aliento cuando la pared sufrió la sacudida de su retroceder.

—Lo… lo siento— se disculpó, cabizbaja—. Lo odias, ¿verdad? Odias que diga que un humano es el dueño de uno de tu raza.

Bien. Patada en su caja de sorpresa por parte de una humana. No era comprensión lo que estaba buscando. Tampoco que ella sonriera amargamente porque lo comprendía y, mucho menos, que, al rebuscar en su mente, se odiara a sí misma por haberle hecho matar a uno de los suyos. Hasta ahora únicamente había conocido los defectos de los humanos. Los buenos actos terminaban tras el sexo o cuando descubrían que su nuevo amigo tenía colmillos y era capaz de asesinar a sus hijas si las dejaba entrar en su casa.

"_Osakada no es cómo crees, Echizen. Y tu ama tampoco"_

Ahora comprendía las palabras de Kaidoh. Ahora entendía por qué el frio y tosco guerrero prefería quedarse con aquella humana y porqué continuaba regresando cada amanecer a su hogar cuando no tendría que hacerlo.

La liberó y se apartó de ella como si quemara. Ryuzaki se desplomó sobre la moqueta, jadeando, tocándose las muñecas doloridas. Le dio la espalda.

—Haz lo que quieras.

-.-

Kaidoh realmente los odiaba y estaba deseando el momento oportuno para arrancar con sus propios colmillos los escuálidos y débiles cuellos que unía sus cuerpos con sus cabezas. Pero mientras ella permaneciera bajo su mandato, tendría que mantenerse alejado y encargarse de encerrar los palpitantes colmillos entre sus labios.

Desde que aquella chica había llegado a sus brazos, gimoteando y llorando, decidió que se encargaría de ella. La protegería con su vida si era necesario y como un guerrero silencioso que era, prefirió guardarse esa decisión para sí mismo y permitirle sus lujos, sus dudas, sus deseos de mando. Porque Osakada Tomoka era así. Porque era su dueña.

Todavía recordaba aquel día de frio que ella enterró su cara en su pecho y mientras pataleaba y bramaba en el llanto, le suplicó que él no la abandonara como los demás. Le abrió su corazón sin necesidad de tener que buscar dentro de su mente y ahora, ahí estaba, vestido con un esmoquin que odiaba, sujetando las miradas de los hermanos de su ama que le observaban con desdén y tragándose la furia.

Seiscientos años después de un encierro de martirio lo único que había deseado era poder gritar salvajemente, morder algún cuello digno y arrebatar la vida de aquella persona. Vengarse de todo y obligarles a podrirse en lo más profundo de las celdas.

Y aunque su idea había quedado truncada por un pequeño tras pies en su libertad, debía de estar agradecido de poder contar con la confianza y descaro de su ama. De ese modo, había conseguido libertad y, por supuesto, volver a encontrarse con el que era ahora el Rey de los vampiros tras la caída del anterior Rey.

Y, según las conversaciones que lograba escuchar, lo que había visto y percibido en ella, la muchacha que era "dueña" del Rey no era una persona vana y podrida como las que recientemente podía encontrarse en ese salón.

La madre de Osakada, Tomoe era una mujer distinguida que ponía por delante de todo "lo que debería ser" a "lo que se podría hacer". Fría y directa, imponía sus pensamientos y los de a su alrededor a su hija. Manipuladora como la que más y la verdadera cabeza de la familia Osakada. Además, de poseer la cualidad de engañar a los demás.

Gracias a su agilidad y silencioso movimiento, entrenado como tal y al formar parte de su necesidad de cazador, había visto más de esa casa que los mismos integrantes podría ver nunca. La mujer manipulaba a su marido en la cama, exigiéndole, ordenándole y tomando decisiones incuestionables.

El padre, Ahito, era un hombre fácil de moldear y que sencillamente no tenía interés por nada más que no fuera su mujer. Su mentalidad estaba únicamente en servirla porque había sido toda su vida fácilmente manipulable. Su madre le obligó a casarse con Tomoe sin que se diera cuenta y antes de que tuviera tiempo de sopesarlo se enamoró de la mujer. Ella deseo tener hijos, se los dio. Quiso tener dinero, luchó por ello. Así, sucesivamente. De ahí que ninguno de sus hijos fuera realmente importante para él y que, por lo tanto, si Tomoka misma se entregaba a la muerte, a él, no le importaría.

Los gemelos eran dos marionetas que únicamente sabían herir a las personas, pensar egoístamente sobre sí mismos y abarcar todo cuanto desearan. Su madre había puesto el completo deseo de que ellos dos fueran los herederos y la hermana mayor, llegara a obtener la suficiente capacidad como para casarse medianamente con un buen hombre que, posiblemente, a la larga llegara a buen puerto.

Aquello era como una tela de araña que mantenía en el centro a Osakada. En sus recuerdos se podía ver claramente la explotación continua a la que había sido expuesta y que la única liberación había llegado con la aparición de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Por supuesto, Tomoe Osakada no lo vería como algo puesto que también era de buena familia.

No obstante, tras las puertas de aquella distinguida mujer existían los defectos que se pegaban a los pecados de los mortales humanos. La exigente mujer tenía el mismo defecto que su hija: Adoraba el sexo. La gran diferencia con Tomoka era que no era mujer de un solo hombre. Todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de la mansión habían servido como desquite sexual de la madona.

Incluso en esos instantes no podía ocultar a su olfato los restos sexuales del jardinero. Probablemente, su nocturnidad había sido claramente satisfactoria mientras su marido dormía. Ahora, en el alba, despertaba con ganas de amargar la vida de los demás. Tomoka, era en especial, la única diana factible.

Solo que aquel día, todo el mundo desconocía lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

—¿Cómo has dicho, mamá? — Cuestionó la muchacha.

La bata verde le quedaba grande. Había perdido peso y no era debido a su alimentación o noches sexuales. El apetito era débil y únicamente conseguía digerir el té. Sus cabellos estaban inadecuadamente arreglados para la visión de su madre y hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su muñeca izquierda donde él mismo había clavado sus colmillos por última vez.

Tomoe puso los ojos en blanco mientras depositaba suave y elegantemente la taza de té chino sobre la mesita de té. Sus ojos grisáceos perfilaron la figura de su hija y movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Sabes que odio que me hagas repetir todo lo que digo. Parecerás tonta si te comportas así delante de tu pretendiente, y, créeme cuando te digo que no vas a volver a tener una oportunidad como esta en el futuro.

Tomoka puso los ojos en blanco antes de maldecir entre dientes. La cuchara que la mujer había llevado hasta sus labios golpeó la mano de su hija. Tomoka gimió levemente y se frotó el lugar golpeado.

—Esos modales, jovencita— regañó—. Deberías de ser consciente de la edad que tienes ya. Asistirás a ese encuentro con ese hombre y no se hable más. Creo que eres suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que un sirviente jamás podría sacarte de la pobreza y que en nuestra familia, no será jamás aceptado.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre él, estudiándole con la misma determinación que la primera vez y, el olor sexual emanó fuertemente de ella. Kaidoh chasqueó los dientes y desvió la mirada. No era la primera vez que sentía la disposición de esa hembra humana hacia él. Y mucho menos, sería la primera vez que intentara atacarlo sexualmente.

La última vez había terminado casi con los pantalones bajados y la mano de ella aferrándole el sexo. Tuvo que ejercer todo el poco autocontrol que tenía para no desgarrarle la garganta y utilizarla únicamente como recipiente alimenticio.

El pulso de Tomoka se aceleró, pero no se reveló.

—Iré.

Y giró sobre sus pies para marcharse, ignorando las risitas de sus hermanos menores. Él se inclinó porque debía de hacerlo y empezó a caminar tras ella.

—Kaidoh— llamó la mujer. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse—. Te aconsejo que te hagas a la idea. Una mujer de la alcurnia de Tomoka jamás puede rebajarse para estar al lado de un simple gigoló y mayordomo. Por favor, asegúrate de mi hija está lista esta tarde a las nueve y media para asistir a la cena.

—Sí, señora— ladró lo más educadamente posible.

Se desprendió de la imagen sexual de la mujer. Era demasiado fantasiosa sexualmente y, por lo que pudo comprender, era debido a las diversas veces que los había espiado. Pero él jamás llegaría hacerle el amor de la misma forma en que se lo hacía a Tomoka.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la joven, esta se encontraba totalmente predispuesta para lanzar un valioso jarrón contra el suelo y ponerse, seguramente, a gritar las mil y una maldiciones que había soportado en su interior delante de su progenitora.

Kaidoh suspiró y le arrebató el jarrón antes de que consiguiera su propósito. Los ojos de la joven se posaron sobre él, imposibles de luchar más contra las lágrimas.

—Esa bruja— exclamó, acercándose a él y aferrando las uñas a sus ropas— Kaidoh, ¿no puedes matarla?

—Es tu madre— susurró roncamente— y el Rey es quien debe de ordenarlo.

—¿Mi madre? — Gimió, dolorida— ¿Por qué tenéis tantas reglas, maldición?

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, suspirando. No le gustaba hablar pero ella adoraba preguntar. Podía ver en su mente lo inquieta que era y antes de que pudiera responderle una ya estaba pensando en la siguiente. Por ello, aunque solía parecer egoísta también pensaba en los demás. Pero era tan efusiva que terminaba llevándose por delante los sentimientos de los demás. Con Ryuzaki le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Tomoka era muy difícil de comprender.

—¿Necesitas ir con ella? — Cuestionó. Tomoka parpadeó y sorbió a la par que negaba.

—No. Ella también tiene sus problemas. No puedo estar llamándola cada dos por tres. Por ahora, me las apañaré. Iré a preparar todo para esta noche, así que mejor duerme. Y por cierto— añadió, acariciándole el torso con la mano extendida a la par que se alejaba hacia el armario, dándole la espalda cuando finalmente, lo dijo—: Esta noche no vendrás conmigo. Es una orden.

-.-

Sakuno suspiró aliviada ante las buenas noticias y el poder de sentirse libre. Pero aquella sensación de libertad estaba de nuevo siendo estrangulada cuando los dos pares de ojos de sus progenitores se posaron sobre el vampiro. Ya habían arrugado la nariz ante la idea de evitar el abrir las gruesas cortinas. Les explicó que tenía una enfermedad que lo hacía intolerante al sol y que por ese motivo, lo había mantenido oculto en aquella habitación.

—No sé— dudó su madre, cruzándose los brazos bajo el pecho, signo de preocupación— creo que es muy extraño…

—Pero, es muy buen mayordomo— aseguró, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Tomoka tiene uno desde hace tiempo y lo contrató en el mismo lugar. Solo es que no puede tolerar el sol, nada más.

Ahincó en ello, asegurándose así una cuartada para posibles dudas. Su padre, carraspeó. Puso las manos en la espalda y caminó alrededor de Ryoma.

El vampiro se encontraba vestido con el traje correcto de los mayordomos, peinado y elegantemente formado. Su progenitor lo observó con detenimiento y después, se detuvo frente a frente. Era como ver un armario delante de una cómoda. Ryoma doblaba por completo a su familiar, pero éste no parecía capaz de retroceder.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Su corazón palpitó. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero su lengua fue más rápida que su mente.

—Veintidós— respondió.

—¿Casado? — El hombre arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No— esta vez, fue Ryoma quien contestó, llamando así la atención de su progenitor.

—¿Familiares?

—Ninguno— pese a que su tono fue simple y sin interés, Sakuno logró capturar un deje de amargura cubierto.

—¿Algún lugar donde ir?

Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los de ella, esperando.

—No, papá— negó, empujada por la determinación masculina— Él… no tiene a nadie ni ningún lugar. Es su única oportunidad.

Su madre suspiro y la estrechó entre sus brazos con preocupación.

—Sakuno, tienes muchos sirvientes en esta casa que te han visto crecer y que no son peligrosos… no quiero decir que él sea inadecuado ni nada de eso, pero es un hombre joven y sinceramente, no estaré muy cómoda sabiendo que te está tratando… no soy como la madre de Osakada, compréndeme.

Sakuno no logró evitar la sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad. Si bien era cierto, en esos momentos estaría deseando que ambos padres fueran tan solo un poco más como ellos. Intentar que aceptaran a Ryoma estaba siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Cuando su padre se acercó a ellas supo enseguida que había tomado una decisión y que la negación estaba presente.

—Oh, papá, por favor— rogó. Pero él meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Ryoma siseó ligeramente tras ella y cuando sus miradas se encontraron movió tan escasamente la cabeza para advertirla de que se acercara, que apenas lo hubiera entendido si no hubiera escuchado su primera llamada. Se soltó de sus progenitores y caminó hasta él con curiosidad. Ryoma tuvo que inclinarse para poder susurrarle.

—Modificación memorial— recomendó. Ella dudó.

—¿Eso… les hará daño?

—A ti no te dolió— le recordó pícaramente.

Enrojeció hasta la raíz de las puntas de los cabellos, pero asintió y se quedó detrás de él. Ryoma se movió tan rápido que no fue capaz de verle. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos estaba tanto a su lado como en el de sus padres y finalmente, de nuevo, al suyo. Sus creadores la miraron con interés y después, sonriéndoles se encogieron de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿realmente quieres quedarte en esta habitación, Ryoma? — Cuestionó su madre. Se había llevado los dedos a la boca y mirado a su alrededor con preocupación— que seas un sirviente no quiere decir que tengas que dormir en una habitación tan tétrica…

—Sí— respondió el vampiro.

—Mujer, si insiste, no podemos hacer nada. Es Sakuno quien debe de tomar sus decisiones, así que, vámonos— invitó causalmente su padre guiñándole un ojo— Sakuno, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estamos.

Asintió, tambaleándose hasta el sofá de piel oscura que había cerca de la ventana, dejándose caer sobre él. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón continuaba latiéndole a mil por hora.

—No me gusta hacer eso…— murmuró. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama, abriéndose los botones del chaleco lentamente—. ¿De… verdad no tienes a nadie?

—Sí, supongo— contestó— súbditos.

—Eso no es familia— reprendió.

El vampiro pareció sopesarlo antes de contestar, cosa que realmente no llegó a hacer. Simplemente la observó en silencio, como si deseara trasmitirle la realidad de su vida. Algún suceso que no contaría. El pasado y sus raíces son cosas que de vez en cuando personas no desean explicar y, que cuando lo hacen, es porque su fortaleza llegó al límite de sus oportunidades. Ryoma no era de esa clase de vampiro.

El hombre bostezó y miró la cama con aburrimiento, estirándose automáticamente después. Sakuno saltó del sofá.

—Dejaré que duermas.

El gruñó un asentimiento y cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos antes de suspirar aliviado. Los vampiros dormían de día y de noche se mantenían despiertos. La falta de costumbre la hacía sentirse abandonada y a la vez, cansada.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y miró a su alrededor. Parpadeó cuando reconoció a los pies de la escalera a su profesor de clases particulares, subiéndose las gafas elegantemente. Las ropas se ciñeron a su esbelto cuerpo a medida que subió los escalones y como costumbre, asintió con la cabeza como saludo.

—Ryuzaki— nombró.

—T-Tezuka-san— exclamó asombrada— no sabía que hoy era la cita.

EL joven asintió e inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente mientras le mostraba los tres libros que solía cargar bajo el brazo derecho, indicación de su presencia en su casa.

Tezuka Kunimitsu era su maestro particular. Las clases se impartían cada tres días y después, ocupaba el resto con la universidad. Dado que su edad de adultez había llegado, la prisa porque encontrara un hueco en el mundo laboral antes de casarse, representaba algo honroso para su padre, quien le aseguraba un puesto importante en su empresa mientras él vivía. Pero, para ello, debería de terminar sus estudios.

El joven se había licenciado antes que nadie en la universidad y era conocido como un hijo superdotado de la excelente familia Kunimitsu. Que sus padres se conocieran le otorgaron la oportunidad de conocerle y tenerle como maestro. Realmente, sus notas habían mejorado terriblemente.

—¿Podemos proceder?

—Ah, sí, sí— exclamó, guiándolo hasta la salida de estar.

Poseía una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para poder estar separados y juntos a la par. Los libros ocuparían la mayor parte de la superficie y dos tacitas de té que no tardarían en llegar. Su madre se acercaría de vez en cuando y su padre vendría para estrecharle la mano. Después, se quedarían solos para una intensa clase.

Pero la lección de matemáticas comenzaba a hacerse tediosa cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad. Pensó que su madre había regresado. No fue así. En lugar de su progenitora la figura de Ryoma atravesó el umbral. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían mientras se encontraba posados sobre el hombre junto a ella. Tezuka empujó ligeramente la silla e hizo ademan de levantarse. Ryoma lo sobresaltó igual que había hecho con ella la primera vez cuando se encontró con el vampiro cara a cara.

—¿Dónde está? — La pregunta fue más un siseo que otra cosa. Tezuka parpadeó.

—¿Quién, caballero? — Cuestionó. Sus buenas formas no menguaban ni en un encuentro con tal… animal.

—Nanako— gruñó. Sus dientes se cerraron fuertemente y un par de colmillos sobresalieron por sus labios.

Sakuno gritó ligeramente, captando la atención así de Tezuka. Se removió lo más rápido posible hasta su altura y posó sus manos sobre la boca masculina.

—Ryoma, ¡no! — ordenó lo más severamente que pudo— vete. ¡Vete!

—No— negó él. Se apartó su mano de manotazo y la observó fijamente. La furia en sus ojos era dibujada por leves brillitos atemorizantes.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de comprenderlo, se encontraba nuevamente extendida en el suelo y su cuerpo debatiéndose en un orgasmo. Su mente comenzó a tener diversas imágenes a cual más dispar y sexual.

-.-

Los ojos del vampiro volvieron a posarse sobre el humano. Su humor era indiferente y claramente, severo. No aprobaba lo que estaba ocasionando en la humana, pero no parecía nuevo y el aroma de la vampira incrementó sus creencias. Había estado dormido profundamente hasta que el olor lo despertó y automáticamente lo siguió con deseos de encontrar a la única de su estirpe que quedaba con sangre pura. Y, ¿cuál era su sorpresa al encontrarse con un macho humano?

Demonios, esos seres eran crueles y demasiado perversos, peor que los mismos vampiros y solo él sabía lo que estaba haciendo con su prima. Intentó indagar en su mente, pero le fue imposible. Aquel humano era como una maldita barrera, lo que le ponía todavía de más mal humor.

El hombre se subió las gafas y suspiró, retomando su asiento como punto de apoyo.

—No lo sé— dijo finalmente. Él cabeceó negativamente y frunció el ceño. Su olfato no le engañaba.

—Mientes.

—Me temo que no lo hago— sus ojos se encontraron y la determinación a tener razón del hombre le hizo reaccionar.

Cesó los movimientos mentales en Ryuzaki, quien desfalleció contra el suelo entre lágrimas y suspiros.

—El olor…

—Oh, comprendo— susurró el hombro, levantando la mirada hacia el techo— debes de ser uno de esos que la buscan…

—Ella es…— farfulló, deteniéndose a tiempo—. No importa. ¿Dónde está?

—Repito: no lo sé— gruñó el hombre de gafas.

El reloj sobre la chimenea expulsó el inquieto cucú y esta vez, Tezuka suspiró con alivio. Las seis y media de la tarde. Se incorporó de la silla y se arrodilló junto a Ryuzaki, ayudándola a levantar. La sentó en uno de los sofares de tafetán y se volvió hacia él.

—Tenéis una manía horrible— acusó.

Recogió sus cosas y tras inclinar ligeramente la cabeza frente a Ryuzaki, se marchó. El aroma que dejó esta vez, fue totalmente sexual. Entonces, lo comprendió. La acusación en sí no era hacia su persona, sino hacia Nanako. Lo único que podía venirle en mente es que fue sabía en utilizar el defecto de todo ser humano y escapar así de él. Pero… ¿y la alimentación? Ese hombre no estaba marcado por colmillos por ningún lado. Lo hubiera notado. Especialmente, al ser de una hembra.

Giró la cabeza hacia la joven y suspiró. Se sentó en la misma silla que el macho humano había estado y observó lo que habían estado haciendo momentos antes de que los interrumpiera. Era la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Matemáticas era algo que cuando perteneces a la corte real siempre te inculcan y quieras o no, es natural tener algo de ello en mente.

Ella se movió entre los cojines hasta poder incorporarse. Se inclinó de forma que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, observándola. La sangre continuaba en ebullición y el enfado era una masa de energía pura. Confuso, fue incapaz de sospechar que la bofetada acertara en el lugar correcto de su rostro.

Pasmado y sorprendido, se quedó estático sobre la silla, cerrando las puertas mentalmente con llave. La calidez del tortazo comenzó a desaparecer enseguida y en un mero atisbo de conservarlo, llevó su mano hasta el lugar. Pero fue en vano.

Las horas pasaron y ella no regresó. Nadie intentó de nuevo entrar en la habitación y optó por regresar a su dormitorio. Las cortinas se movieron al compás del viento y las ventanas temblaron. El reloj de cuco repitió once campanadas y una sombra se movió a los pies de la cama.

—Voy a matarlo…

-.-

**n/a**

**Como siempre, con intriga les dejo. Nos veremos lo más pronto que pueda.**


	4. del pasado

**Cuarto capítulo**

**Del pasado**

**A veces, lo más sorprendente es no aceptar lo que veas**

Se frotó las sienes con cansancio y dejó que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre el sofá. El aroma de la noche entró a través de las cortinas y endulzó ligeramente el aire. Un aire que bramaba a olor de especias asesinas. Lo observó ir de allí acá, sin detenerse, con los colmillos crujiendo en el interior de su boca. Sus músculos y tensos, listos para cualquier ataque. Sabía que si le decía a ese hombre que matara, mataría. Y oh, estaba deseándolo… cada sensación de su furia se lo indicaba. Y si no lo había hecho ya, era claramente porque estaba esperando que él le diera su visto bueno como Rey.

Y eso era tan regocijante como extraño. Que todavía hubieran vampiros capaces de obedecerle, de serle fiel… Cuando estaban en el peor momento de su era, cuando había fallado como Rey… Oh, era pura gloria.

Pero por simplemente tener un dolor de cabeza, esperaba que diera una vuelta más y se marchara. No obstante, el instinto asesino del macho era demasiado grande como para pensar que dando vueltas por la habitación se terminaría apaciguando.

—¿A quién? — Cuestiono indiferentemente.

Kaidoh detuvo su caminar para mirarle un instante, después, obligando a sus colmillos a crujir, contestó.

—A un macho humano.

Oh, maldición. Sí, deseaba asentir y dejarle libre albedrio para hacerlo. ¿Qué importaba un humano? Y menos todavía cuando era un macho, aunque fuera divertido antiguamente exponerlo a medio convertir en un frente de batalla para que cayera antes que nadie, vencido por su propia locura. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. No quería que lo sucedido en el parque volviera a ocurrir. Y aunque Kaidoh estaba bien alimentado, nada le impedía volverse loco nuevamente mientras degollaba o simplemente disfrutaba con arrancar en tiritas la piel de un simple humano. Uno conllevaba a que vinieran muchos más. Y, teniendo en cuenta que eran su modo de alimentación, les correspondía tener un poco de cabeza y ralentizar su extinción.

Pero… un momento.

Olfateó el aire nuevamente y casi retrocedió, chasqueando los dientes y mirando al macho frente con total incredulidad. Él pareció repentinamente avergonzado, pero mantuvo su posición y la decisión de acabar con un tren si fuera necesario.

—Por una hembra humana…— acusó.

—Usted hizo lo mismo— recalcó sabiamente el vampiro. Él torció el gesto, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Sé que no es lo mismo— dijo antes de que tuviera tiempo de objetar—. Pero es mi decisión.

—Y la vida de comida desgastada por orgullo masculino— presentó, encogiendo los hombros.

—Señor… lo haré aunque no lo acepte— furioso y aplaudido por la rabia, se atrevió a contrarrestarle.

Fue cuestión de segundos que ambos se encontraran pecho con pecho, con los millos sobresaliendo y la mirada brillante. No estaba para bromas, no, cuando se trataba de alguien desobedeciéndole. Había estado mucho tiempo encerrado, sufriendo por cada grito exhalado por parte de su gente, como para que ahora uno de ellos llegara en plan kamikaze por una simple hembra humana.

Pero el muy maldito estaba decidido a hacerlo si era necesario y sobretodo, desobedecerle. Se maldijo por tener aquel condenado collar, por no poder salir libremente como lo hacia él. Y la única solución que le quedaba para comprender los motivos del macho, aparte de su aroma de emparejamiento con la condenada humana, era sus recuerdos. Kaidoh no hablaría, pero su corazón sí.

Indagó en su interior, reptando entre las distintas formas sexuales que había sometido a la hembra, esquivando las ñoñas sensaciones de amor y fiabilidad que habían ido despertando en él. Y, finalmente, llegó a la cuestión. La familia Osakada era la típica casa decorada con la falsa aristocracia. Y regentada por la mano de una fría mujer. Vio a los familiares, simples marionetas masculinas que tenían menos inteligencia que un pez. Y luego, visualizó los recuerdos del supuesto prometido de Osakada.

Kaidoh había hecho muy bien su eficiente trabajo de rastreador y había logrado averiguar las formas de comportamiento acerca del género femenino que se gastaba el hombre. Maltratador, violento y, lo peor de todo, era un derrochador que esperaba la primera noche dejar embarazada a Osakada y, por lo tanto, por un mal comportamiento de la escandalosa hija de la famosa familia, heredar todo cuanto pudiera.

_Bastardo humano… escoria humana…_

—Únicamente si es necesario— concedió. Y bastó solo dos segundos para que el macho se olvidara de él y fuera tras su presa.

Se dejó caer contra la cama de nuevo y maldijo entre dientes. Odiaba cuando las cosas no seguían su curso y especialmente, cuando estaba completamente maniatado de manos y pies. Lo único que esperaba, es que el vampiro no ocasionara más problemas de los que ya tenía. Por otro lado, su plan de enviarlo de exploración en busca del rastro de Nanako había naufragado por una estúpida hembra humana.

Y en cuanto a su propia hembra problemática…

No sentía dolor en la mejilla golpeada, pero si intranquilidad. Si por algún motivo ella decidía que era demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo en su casa… dudaba mucho que únicamente darle la patada fuera lo único que sucediera. Regresar al antiguo tipo de vida tampoco iba a favorecerle y creía que no podría soportarlo.

Pero por ningún motivo iba a regresar con ella con el rabo entre las patas. Eso, jamás. No era un perro faldero por más que todos se empeñaran en ponerlo así. No era un Rey que bajara la cabeza ante una simple humana que creía que por tenerle cogido de una correa iba a dejarse vencer. A quien había olido en ese macho humano era parte de su familia. No una simple hembra vampira.

Se llevó las manos al collar. Había estado tan condenadamente cerca de poder escapar de toda esa mierda. Sin el collar, sería libre. Él no era como Kaidoh. No se quedaría con ella a esperar que se marchitara mientras él simplemente la observaba, fingiendo que le importaba aunque fuera solo un poco. No. Él no tenía tiempo para eso. Una vez que la hembra humana le quitara el collar y fuera libre, no volvería a verle en su jodida vida.

Al menos, ahora tenía libertad de movimiento aunque probablemente tras lo sucedido, su libertad sería escuálida.

Pero eso, qué importaba. Llegaría tarde o temprano. Y bien sabían todos los demonios que si venía una horda de hombres y mujeres cargadas con tridentes y antorchas, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para defenderse.

En vez de pensar en eso, cerró los ojos y recordó. Visualizó mentalmente la larga cabellera azul que tanto le gustaba tirar cuando era tan solo un crio en pañales y todavía ni había echado los colmillos. Recordaba el aroma de su piel, siempre oliendo a agua salada porque era el único agua factible para lavarse. Y recordó aquella suave mirada llena de determinación y la delicada boca que cubría sus colmillos cuando se negó rotundamente a casarse. Y… Oh, Demonios, demasiadas cosas que ocultar…

Nanako, después de lo que había sido su madre, fue la mujer más importante de su vida.

Había dormido noches enteras con ella, acurrucándose contra su vientre mientras ella le cantaba alguna nana antigua o simplemente, daba suaves y firmes golpecitos en su espalda mientras él caía presa de Morfeo. Se encargaba de adecuarle la estancia para que la dichosa luz solar no apareciera entre las rendijas de las pesadas y largas cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales del castillo, que poco después serían totalmente selladas con maderas.

Recordaba casi ayer cómo tostaban nubes en la hoguera con el resto de humanos simplemente por diversión, mezclándose entre ellos en busca de alguien quien alimentarse y después, borrarle los recuerdos para regresar al castillo.

—_Alimentarse es algo con lo que tienes que tener siempre mucho respeto, Ryoma-kun_— Le había dicho aquella última noche antes de separarse, tras alimentarse y de regreso al castillo—_, las hembras humanas son más débiles que nosotras, las vampiresas, pese a nuestras deficiencias._

—_me gustan las hembras humanas_— había respondido él, inflando infantilmente las mejillas mientras se asía de la mano de Nanako. Ella había echado la cabeza atrás y reído cantarinamente.

Después y repentinamente, se había tensando y mostrado los dientes. Le había soltado y palmeado la espalda y, a continuación, lo lanzó con tanta fuerza contra la puerta del castillo que se mareo y apenas fue capaz de sentir la dura madera crujir contra la fuerza de su peso.

Y luego, fue el asalto.

Desde entonces no había sabido nada de ella y ahora, un macho humano tenía su aroma, una mentalidad increíble y los cojones suficientes para plantarle cara aun sabiendo qué era. Pero lo peor de todo era que no sabía dónde estaba. No podía seguir su olor y mucho menos, indagar libremente. Y, su única fuente exterior tenía las pelotas hinchadas de ira.

Y era tan problemático como un dolor de cabeza.

Fulminó con la mirada las cortinas y la ventana. Odió las malditas paredes que lo retenían y miró por encima de su barbilla el dichoso collar que le impedía realmente moverse por el mundo y buscar a la única hembra capaz de volver a restaurar su estirpe y… y qué demonios, era la única de su sangre que quedaba con vida.

La puerta crujió al abrirse, sacándole de sus pensamiento. Una larga trenza fue lo primero que visualizó y, después, la pequeña cabeza castaña. Ryuzaki se inclinó para ver si estaba despierto y debió de ver el reflejo de sus ojos, porque dio un saltito y emitió un leve silbido de sorpresa.

—Estás… despierto— balbuceó. Él asintió y cerró los dientes, intentando controlar sus sobresalientes colmillos—. Yo… he estado pensando, Ryoma— continuó, adentrándose finalmente y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, apoyando esta contra la madera. El pomo aferrado entre sus manos echadas hacia atrás—, creo que… tus modos son rudos y antiguos. Creíste que para quitarme de en medio y hablar con Tezuka tenías que hacer que yo no estuviera presente…

Lo sopesó un instante y asintió. Realmente había sido así. Ella negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

—Con haberme dicho que tenías algo que hablar con él, hubiera bastado. No soy feliz cuando haces que tenga… tenga…

—¿Orgasmos?

—Orgasmos— asintió titubeante—. Sí. Eso. Agradecería que no me los provocaras delante de nadie y… tampoco por detrás.

Oh. Genial. Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era que ella se preocupara por su don de gentes o por la cara que expuso ante el excelentísimo profesor. Él tenía otros problemas.

—¿Estás escuchándome…?

-.-

Sakuno apretó el pomo más fuerte entre sus dedos. El vampiro parecía estar en otro mundo y parecía estar envuelto en un mundo especial de oscuridad. El aire fresco que entraba por la ventana movía sus cabellos y sus ojos eran leves rendijas doradas cargadas de odio. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado castigarle con una bofetada? Infló las mejillas infantilmente en su mente y dio un paso hacia delante.

—No creo que esté pidiendo demasiado— declaró. Él volvió a mirarla por un instante, chasqueó la lengua y encogió los hombros.

Demonios, estaba dándole la razón como a los locos…

Soltó el pomo y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Él cerró la boca bruscamente y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sus ojos brillaron, pero esta vez, la hizo detenerse por sorpresa. Era una mirada anhelante: Anhelaba salir al exterior.

Recordó la noche anterior y notó como su corazón daba un vuelco. Bien podría salir con él, dejarle libertad como Tomoka a Kaidoh, pero dudaba mucho que Ryoma regresara y no quería hacerle daño. De verdad que no. Pero tampoco creía que debería de dejar un chupasangre suelto y hacer que las alarmas de la policía saltara para crear un busca y captura de su propia masc…

_Frena. Echa el freno y piensa de nuevo, Sakuno_, se dijo; _Él no es la mascota de nadie. Es un cuerpo humano, aunque sea un vampiro y sea capaz de partirte el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sigue siendo algo… ¿humano? Sí, nada de mascotas._

Suspiró, acercándose al sillón junto a ella y sentándose en el reposabrazos. Posó las manos en el regazo y empezó a presionarlas.

—Puedo… ¿puedo saber qué pasa? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme eso delante de Tezuka?

El vampiro volvió a mirarla por un instante, hasta sonreír torcidamente en esa mezcla de superioridad que la avergonzaba.

—No fue por ti, humana— su voz sonó ronca y dolida—. Olvídalo.

—No puedo olvidarlo— objetó—. No puedo sentirme segura si vas a hacer esas cosas sin darme una explicación. No quiero comportarme y tratarte como si fueras un perro, por ello, el dialogo existe, cosa que nos diferencia de los animales, ¿Sabes?

—¿Animales? — Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si fuera a soltar una carcajada que acalló crispando los dientes—. Nah, no soy muy diferente de ellos.

Y supo que se refería a su parte vampírica. Quizás, muy en el fondo, él lo veía como un castigo o algo parecido. Aprensivamente, podía ser torturante. Ser vampiro tanto tiempo y después de poseer un don tan impresionante, sucumbir a la esclavitud, quedar preso de sus propios instintos para terminar deseando la parte humana de la que se alimentaban. Pero, ¿era realmente eso lo que le estaba haciendo comportarse de ese modo?

Lo dudaba y cuando él volvió a mirarla como si acabara de decir la estupidez más grande del mundo, comprendió que Ryoma no despreciaba para nada su parte vampira, es más, la adoraba. Era un ser superior y le divertía.

—En fin, si no vas a explicarme nada— dijo poniéndose en pie y arreglándose la falda—. Me iré. La próxima vez que venga Tezuka, me encargaré de que estés encerrado y no libre por la casa.

Esperó de todo corazón que su advertencia hiciera mecha, porque realmente le costaba tener que decirlo y probablemente, emplearlo todavía más. Él arqueó las cejas, la observó durante unos segundos que se le antojaron siglos y, cuando pareció satisfecho, suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

Le resultó terriblemente sexy y… abandonado. Dio un paso hacia él, seguido de otros más que la llevaron hasta la altura masculina. Y extendió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, estrechándolo suavemente lo más que su tamaño le permitió. Se vio reflejada en los cristales de la ventana y se sorprendió. No era que él no se reflejara ni nada por el estilo, era más bien, que era extraño.

Pese a lo grande que era, pese a que la cubría en mayor parte, parecía pequeño. Pequeño y abandonado. Triste. Y ni siquiera se debatió para soltarse. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y respiró sofocado, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Le rodeó las caderas con un brazo y apretó la mano en los pliegues de su falda.

—¿Lloras? — Cuestionó lo más amablemente que pudo. Él negó con la cabeza y levantó la cabeza hacia ella, como si deseara recalcar y mostrar que no mentía—. Ya veo…

Le acarició la espalda y esperó, mirando hacia otro lado. Él extendió un cuello y le acaricio la vena del cuello, obligándola a dar un respingo. Sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

—Hoy no tomaré— prometió. Ella asintió, soltándole.

—¿Ahora me explicarás por qué te has comportado así? — Aprovechó al situación, esperando una respuesta en claro que la ayudara a poder levantar la vista del suelo algún día frente a su tutor.

—Ese macho humano— dijo fríamente—, tiene o tuvo algo que me pertenece.

Sorprendida, dio un brinco.

—¿Qué puede tener de ti si… has estado encerrado hasta ahora? — Inquirió.

Ryoma la observó un instante, como si quisiera asegurarse que la respuesta no la haría entrar en shock. Sakuno tragó, esperándose lo peor.

—Una hembra— hizo una pausa, mostrando los colmillos al proseguir—; mi hembra.

Guiñó los ojos, confusa. Algo o cuadraba o quizás, era que simplemente había escuchado mal. Le soltó lentamente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¿Estás… casado? Oh, Dios… oh… dios…

Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver cómo fruncía las cejas cada vez que pronunciaba un "Dios". Tropezó con el sillón, hundiéndose en él una vez su trasero osciló sobre el cojín.

—Si estabas casado deberías de decírmelo.

El vampiro pareció perplejo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso en pie, acercándose a ella con fastidio. Se arrodilló hasta quedar frente por frente con ella, inclinándose con suavidad. No obstante, lo que sucedió después no fue nada suave.

Su mente comenzó a girar, dando volteretas dentro de un agujero negro que se tornó de colores. El dorado brillaba por encima de todo, resaltando los ojos del vampiro. Y, finalmente, cuando su estómago comenzó a negar sostener más de la poca comida que había ingerido, todo se detuvo.

—_Ryoma, por favor, déjalo ya. O terminarás matando a tu presa y no es lo correcto._

_El callejón estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para provocar que deseara encender un mechero. La voz provenía de él y algo tiraba de ella hacia dentro. Justo cuando sus pies estaba a punto de girar en la esquina, una pequeña mano cayó ante ella. Ahogó un grito entre sus puños y miró el cuerpo infantil caído frente a ella. _

_Una niña rubia, de cabellos en bucles y ojos entrecerrados. Su pálida piel sobre pasaba la blancura del camisón que llevaba, levantando por encima de sus rollizas rodillas. Apretaba la mano derecha en un puño y de su cuello sobresalían dos pequeñas marcas ensangrentadas._

—Oh, Di…

_Una mano cubrió su boca, impidiéndole decir aquellas palabras. Aterrada, giró los ojos hacia la derecha, encontrándose con el rostro del vampiro. Ryoma se llevó un dedo de su otra mano a la boca, demandando silencio._

—No digas su nombre mientras estés dentro de mí—_ ordenó. Ella cabeceó afirmativamente y él se relajó, liberándola._

—¿Qué es… esto? —_ Cuestionó sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a mirar el cuerpo de la pequeña._

—Lo que querías ver—_respondió entre dientes._

_Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Giró nuevamente hacia el callejón, visualizando dos figuras. Una más alta y delgada que la otra. La más pequeña debía de llegar a la alta por la cintura. Volvió a caminar hacia delante con él pegado a su costado._

—_Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Ryoma_—_ dijo una voz femenina, claramente familiar y con mucha confianza_—, _son tus presas, lo sé, pero si terminas con ella…_

—_Cállate_—_ cortó la figura pequeña._

_El cambio de luz le mostró a un joven de once años, con ojos dorados y cabellos oscuros bajo el manto de oscuridad. El brillo le indicó rápidamente la familiaridad con el vampiro junto a ella. La hembra, de largos cabellos y con ojos tan brillantes pero más oscuros que él, dio un respingo._

—_Estás enfadado_—_ dedujo, agachándose frente al niño y tomándolo de una mano_—_, pero no tienes por qué._

—_Cállate_—_ repitió el muchacho. La chica rió, dulcemente y estrechó entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del menor._

—_No voy a casarme, Ryoma. No. No lo haré. Lo he prometido_—_ aseguró_—_. Nanako siempre será de Ryoma._

_Sakuno sintió como el corazón se le encogía y visualizó con ojos sorprendidos como, en medio de la oscuridad, la chica se inclinaba sobre el menor y posaba sus labios sobre la pequeña boca. Casi incrédula, hipó. Ryoma ahogó una carcajada a su lado, cubriéndola con tos. Le miró con absoluta incredulidad y al recibir una mirada orgullosa, apartó la visión de él._

_En aquel callejón, la muchacha se había arrodillado totalmente y el beso que había comenzando lo suficientemente casto como para impresionarla, se había convertido en un intercambio de saliva más superior a su propia imaginación. Cubrió su boca con sorpresa cuando vio al menor rodearla con posesión y cómo la muchacha accedía sumisamente a él._

_Cuando sus bocas se apartaron, jadeaban, agitados y aunque nada de vapor escapaba de sus bocas, estaban claramente excitados._

—_Sabes a sangre, Ryoma_—_ dijo ella en un gorgorito_—_, es delicioso._

_Escucha un eco de orgullo escapar de la garganta masculina y casi totalmente pasmada, observó cómo se ponía en pie y tomándolo de la mano, se marchaban. Se giró hacia el Ryoma adulto y se soltó de su agarre, encarándolo._

—Eras un menor… Oh, Demonios, eras un crio y ella… ella….—_ balbuceó. Él sacudió la cabeza._

—¿Cuántos años te crees que tengo, humana? —_Ladró._

_Y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro._

Regresó a la realidad en el mismo estado en que se encontraba. Pensó que sería fácil olvidarlo, pero nada más mirarle a los ojos visualizó el beso entre ambos y cómo él había pegado su pequeño cuerpo contra el de ella, y no era claramente el abrazo de una mujer adulta a un niño.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? — Exigió. Él sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose en pie.

—Cien años— respondió sentándose nuevamente en la cama—. Ahora ya sabes la razón.

—Espera, espera… ¿tenías cien años con aspecto de niño? — Inquirió. Ryoma encogió los hombros.

—No crecemos como vosotros.

—¿Cuántos… cuántos años tenía ella?

—Cuatrocientos años— respondió impasible, como si dijera simplemente que tenía catorce. Y Dios, aquello lo hubiera hecho incluso más pasable y fácil de asimilar.

Pero eran cuatrocientos y cien años… seguía siendo mucho más pequeño que ella. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a pasar eso? Sacudió la cabeza sin poder comprenderlo y, por encima de todo, aceptarlo.

—Sería como ahora— intervino él antes de que pudiera hablar—, tú tendrías cien años y yo cuatrocientos.

—¿Es la edad que tienes? — Dio un respingo, sorprendida.

—Año más, año menos. ¿Qué importa? — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza incrédula. No podía terminar de aceptar eso. Pero respondía a la pregunta de por qué Ryoma necesitaba tanto encontrar a la mujer. Inclinó la cabeza, culpable cuando el pensamiento egoísta de evitarlo cruzó por un instante su cabeza.

Se puso en pie, tambaleante y se apartó algunos mechones sudados de la cara.

—Hablaré con Tezuka… haré que te reúnas con él y puedas hablar de ello— indicó caminando tambaleante hacia la puerta—, y… después, sabiendo que no estás solo, te daré libertad.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, sosteniéndose apenas sobre sus temblorosos tobillos. Caminó casi a regañadientes hacia su dormitorio, pero un ruido seco la detuvo en mitad del pasillo, girándose, escuchó una maldición provenir de la habitación de Ryoma.

Corrió hacia ella y empujó la puerta, parpadeando sorprendida ante la visión.

—¡Tomoka! — Exclamó.

—Oh, joder— maldijo su vampiro entre dientes—. Te avisé. Te dije que solo si era…

—Lo era.

Kaidoh se inclinó hacia delante y saltó de la ventana. La cortina dejó pasar los rayos lunares a tiempo y, nuevamente, como si de una costumbre se tratara, Sakuno se llevó las manos a la boca.

Kaidoh, cayó de rodillas frente a ellos, goteando sangre por todas sus rasgadas ropas y, entre sus temblorosos brazos, sostenía el cuerpo de Osakada, con los brazos abiertos en cruz y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. El vestido, completamente rajado desde el cuello hasta sus piernas y sobre la piel que quedaba mayormente al descubierto, heridas sangrantes.

Mordeduras. Sangre. Vampiros.

-.-

**n/a**

_Y nuevamente, os dejo con más intriga y, habiendo sido mala. Pero al menos, espero que disfrutéis…_


	5. Mensaje

**Quinto capítulo**

_**Mensaje**_

**Quieras o no quieras las respuestas están ahí.**

El pánico inundó la habitación como una ráfaga de viento helado. Pero por suerte, pudo reaccionar a tiempo. A ella, calmándola mentalmente y al vampiro, bloqueándolo contra la pared y cubriéndole la boca con su mano, sintiendo los colmillos atravesarle la palma de la mano, mostrando los suyos propios. Y el cuerpo de la humana caído en el suelo en un golpe seco.

Ryuzaki cayó de rodillas, hiperventilando sin poder hablar, gateando hasta llegar al cuerpo de la que era su mejor amiga. Al menos, ella estaba calmada. La mayor preocupación era el todo terreno que tenía frente a él. Una masa cruel de músculo y furia. Y no podía dominarle la mente en ese estado. Corría el peligro de contagiarse y entonces, mal acababan todos. Y la peor, su "ama". Con el olor a sangre de Osakada se vería rápidamente excitado y la fuente más llena de sangre en ese momento era Sakuno.

—Tomoka… Tomoka… ¡Tomoka!

Siseó, intentando concentrarse todo lo posible en bloquear aquel ser que podía sacar perfectamente la fuerza de un tren contra Ryuzaki. Porque aunque él fuera peligroso, podía contenerse más que Kaidoh, quien rabioso no dudaría en lanzarse contra ella. Y más ahora, que estaba manchándose con la sangre de Osakada y que estaba tocando el cuerpo por el que él había matado para proteger.

De repente, la loca idea se le vino a la mente como caldo de agua hirviendo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía él que encargarse de algo que ya había advertido?

Un gruñido salió de la boca femenina y Ryuzaki dio un grito de sorpresa, poniéndose en pie. La detuvo antes de que lograra llegar a la puerta, haciéndola regresar. Le miró con aquellos grandes ojos brillantes, asustados y no pudo hacer más que gruñirle en advertencia.

—Necesita un médico— rogó.

—Necesita un ataúd con cuerdas bendecidas— corrigió guturalmente. Ella ahogó un grito, aterrada.

Kaidoh siseó contra él, mostrando más los colmillos contra la palma de su mano. De ese modo, iba a terminar atravesándole la carne y los tendones. Lo bueno, podía regenerarse. Lo malo, no soportaba que un macho le pusiera la boca encima.

Lo único que podía hacer era golpearlo y después, hacer de tanque contra Ryuzaki. Pero, si aquella humana todavía continuaba con vida… Primero tenía que asegurarse de que realmente habían sido heridas de humanos antes de encargarse de su subordinado. Porque si se había vuelto loco por la sangre… A saber qué habría hecho.

—Mira si tiene mordeduras recientes— ordenó. Sakuno era su única esperanza ahora mismo— ¡Venga!

La chica emitió un grito de sorpresa y temblando, buscó por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, intentando separar las manchas de sangre de su piel, en busca de una señal que le indicara que había sido mordida. Pero lo que encontró la hizo gritar y retroceder.

—¡No! — Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándole aterrorizada—. Pero tiene un corte. Profundo. De… arma… un cuchillo quizás.

Bueno, eso solucionaba todo. O al menos, en parte. Kaidoh había mantenido su promesa de no tocar a Osakada. Dentro de lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia había llevado a la humana con deseos de salvarla. Pero nada más. Él bien podría haberla mordida. A menos que…

Asintió, comprendiendo. Ryuzaki volvió a gemir en súplica y no le quedó más remedio que maldecir nuevamente.

—Arrástrala hasta aquí— ordenó una vez más.

Escuchó a la muchacha asentir y cómo arrastraba el cuerpo de la otra hasta su pierna izquierda. Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento, volvió a ordenar:

—Trae ese abre cartas.

Con un sí rotundo, regresó, mostrándoselo. Extendió la palma izquierda hasta ella, mostrándosela, empujando con su cuerpo a Kaoru.

—Clava y rasga— ella dudó—. Si quieres salvarle la jodida vida, clava y rasga.

Con mano temblorosa y tras dar un saltito infantil, Ryuzaki obedeció. El abrecartas se clavó para rasgar primero y fue semejante a cuando te clavas una aguja. La sangre comenzó a caer e impregnar el aire, calmando a Kaidoh. Bajó la mano hasta el vientre abierto en canal y presionó su mano contra las vísceras.

Lentamente, los cortes fueron curándose y a medida que su sangre se mezclaba con la de la fémina la carne fue cerrándose. Y, cuando estuvo totalmente cerrado, se volvió hacia Kaidoh.

—Tendrás que tener cojones, comerte tu furia y arrodillarte para sujetarla. Si funciona, sobrevivirá.

El vampiro le miró perdido, olfateando ruidosamente y tras un siseo, se arrodilló frente a Tomoka, asiéndola de las hombros, mirándole directamente a él para controlarse. Por mucho que la amara, seguía siendo un condenado saco de sangre que estaba desperdiciándose. Sí, exactamente eso.

Se dejó caer sentado en la cama y se lamió la palma de la mano mientras que Ryuzaki le miraba con ojos llenos de espanto y pálida. ¿Por qué demonios los humanos querían soluciones al instante? ¿Es que no habían comprendido que toda la jodida vida estaba llena de montañas que escalar y que ningún terremoto las iba a abrir para ellos?

Cuando su herida cicatrizó, entonces, todo comenzó.

Los gritos de dolor, los espasmos, la sangre en los labios, Ryuzaki golpeándole en busca de una solución y el gruñido de ambos machos cuando intentó arrebatársela a Kaidoh. Ni siquiera supo por qué demonios lo hacía, pero la protegió de la furia del macho emparejado. Porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera.

La muchacha retrocedió, escondiéndose tras de él y temblando a la par que clavándole las uñas en la espalda, permitió que el tiempo pasara. Cuando Osakada dejó de gritar y el macho se relajó, la permitió acercarse.

Sakuno se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de la muchacha y tanteó su cuello. Antes de que se lo dijera, él lo sabía.

—¡Está viva! ¡Ryoma-kun, está viva!

—No jodas— gruñó, echándose hacia atrás—. Ahora, largaos.

Kaidoh asintió con un gruñido, cargó a Osakada entre sus brazos y se marchó de un salto por la ventana mientras que su ama intentaba impedírselo.

—¿Por qué…?— exclamó—. ¡Está viva! ¡Necesita un médico!

Gruñó, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo izquierdo.

—Lo que necesita ahora es otra cosa diferente. Kaidoh sabrá qué hacer con ella. Ninguno de tus médicos podrían ayudarla— blasfemó por tener que darle tantas explicaciones.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle que su amiga ahora, pese a no ser uno de ellos, era algo semejante? Tan solo Kaidoh ahora podría encargarse de ella. Alimentarla y a saber qué más. Eso era asunto de ellos. De nadie más. Probablemente, si fueran a un médico humano, lo único que querría de él la hembra humana sería su sangre. Una sangre que no le serviría de nada. Porque en realidad…

—Se alimentará de Kaidoh y sobrevivirá.

—¿Qué? — chilló Sakuno. Estaba cerca de otro ataque de pánico— ¿la has convertido en… en un…?

—¿Vampiro? — recalcó, bufando—. No. Solo en una humana con apetencia sanguínea de nosotros. No puede matarnos, pero tendrá algunas de nuestras cualidades.

—Pero… pero…

—Para convertirse tiene que matar a uno de vosotros, simple y llano. Además, sería una mestiza— explica, hastiado—. No funcionaría como nosotros. Siempre se alimentará de los puros. Aunque mate humanos, no la saciará.

Ryuzaki balbuceó alguna pregunta más que no llegó a entender y después, se desplomó, sobre él. Olía a sudor y miedo. Y era agradable.

Pasó los dedos por su cuello, donde todavía era capaz de descubrir la marca de sus colmillos. Frunció el ceño y bufó. No estaba excitado. No necesitaba alimentarse. Pero su boca lo traicionó. Y con una ternura nunca vista en él, depositó un casto beso en la arruga del cuello.

-.-

Despertó sudada, en medio de una terrible pesadilla en la que Tomoka, su mejor amiga, le arrancaba la carne del cuello a bocados, con dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca y los ojos rojos como demonios. Y aunque gritó, fue un grito silencioso que no alteró a nadie. Lo más extraño era que nadie hubiera acudido con los gritos de Tomoka, pero no había ni rastro de padres o de sirvientes asustados. Quizás, su vampiro particular había hecho algo con ellos.

A saber.

Todavía sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca de haberse mordido las manos para reprimirse. O simplemente, porque había demasiada. Lo confirmó al mirar hacia la alfombra, donde se mostraba el reguero que había dejado arrastrando a Tomoka hasta el lado de la pared.

La ventana continuaba abierta y las cortinas oscilaban, dejando entrar la luz solar.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, se mareó. Sol. ¡Sol!

—¡Ryoma! — gritó, mirando por toda la habitación.

No había ni rastro del macho vampiro. No estaba en la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y la única abierta era la del cuarto de baño. Se asomó, temerosa. Y no sabía bien qué esperar encontrar. Un vampiro destrozado quizás.

Pero lo encontró en la ducha, con el agua calándole la ropa y la mirada más aterradora que había visto nunca. Los colmillos le sobresalían los labios amenazadoramente. Marcas de quemadura allí donde el collar le había tocado y el pecho moviéndose al compás de su amenazadora respiración.

No supo exactamente qué hacer. Tan solo se quedó ahí plantada, aterrorizada, con los labios temblándole, el color de su rostro cambiando a pálido y consciente de que, lo que tenía en su casa no era ninguna mascota y mucho menos un humano normal y corriente. Era casi como haber metido un dinosaurio furioso en medio del salón de su casa.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.

El teléfono timbró tras ella, sobresaltándola. Casi pidiéndole permiso reculó hacia atrás, cerró la puerta y contestó. La voz pastosa de Tomoka le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sakunooo…

—¡Tomo-chan! — exclamó sobresaltada— ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

Tomoka rió y se sonrojó culpablemente.

—Demasiadas preguntas para un dolor tremendo de cabeza, cariño.

—Lo… lo siento. Pero es que… después de lo que ha pasado… yo…

—Lo sé— interrumpió la joven—. Kaoru me lo ha contado todo. Me ha explicado qué soy, qué sucedió y cómo irá todo a partir de ahora. No puedo volver a mi casa, Sakuno. Si volviera… sería terrible. Lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? — tragó. La lengua comenzó a saberle pastosa y pesada—. Tomo-chan…

—Lo que quiero decir, es que al desaparecer irán a hacerte preguntas. Muchas. Por eso no te diré dónde estoy. Te llamará de vez en cuando para que te quedes tranquila, pero nada más. Hasta puede que te escriba. Seguro que eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? — cabeceó aunque no pudiera verla—. Mis padres se preguntarán qué ha pasado con su saco de oro. Y especialmente, por qué su futuro marido está destrozado y muerto.

La ira se reflejó en el tono de voz femenino y Sakuno sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—Tomo-chan… yo no sé… si debería de preguntarte pero…

—¿Quieres saber… como fue? — preguntó, arrastrando las palabras—. Me atacó, porque decía que no era limpia, que no era buena para él. Me clavó un cuchillo en el vientre y me… lo abrió, como si esperara ver salir de él algún fruto de mis pecados— rió, furiosa—, ¡Él qué demonios sabía de mí! Estaba más limpia que él y toda su condenada mierda.

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior, intentando encontrar en vano palabras que lograran aliviar a su amiga. Pero era inútil. Tan solo podía pensar en lo inservible que había resultado cuando de verdad hace falta. Pero, ¿eso quería decir que todo el mundo necesitaba aprender algo de medicina para sentirse bien, al menos, cuando alguien querido estaba en esa clase de peligro?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando darse ánimos. Bastante tenía con un vampiro que parecía una bomba en producción.

—Tomo-chan, yo no sé que debería de decirte, pero las cosas han cambiado… estás viva. Y resistiré lo que tenga que resistir aquí— promete—. Pero… no me dejes nunca.

Osakada volvió a reír, divertida.

—Sakuno, eso debes de decírselo a un hombre, no a mí, tesoro. Ah, no, no te sonrojes—chasqueó la lengua cuando las mejillas enrojecieron. Tomoka la conocía demasiado bien—. Debes de tener fe en mí.

—La tengo, Tomoka, la tengo— aseguró—, pero…

—Ah, tengo que dejarte. Kaoru me ha traído la comida. Escucha, dale las gracias a ese dios que tienes como vampiro— canturreó, colgando después.

Sakuno se quedó unos instantes mirando el teléfono, incrédula. Como si aquella llamada hubiera sido la de alguien equivocado y que encima insulta. Colgó y tardó varios segundos en recordar. Se preguntó si él se alegraría de la llamada, de saber que, la persona que había salvado, continuaba con vida y que parecía llevar bastante bien ser una persona que compartía la sangre de un vampiro.

Cerró las cortinas y aseguró la puerta, encendiendo unas velas y esperó. El agua había dejado de correr y tan solo pasos húmedos se escucharon proceder del interior del baño. Cuando fue completamente capaz de ver algo en la oscuridad, le sorprendió la sombra masculina, completamente desnuda, caminando hacia la butaca arrastrando los pies.

—Ha llamado Tomoka— se afanó a explicar, contándole todo cuanto sabía. Él simplemente gruñó—. Gracias. De parte de ambas.

—No lo hice por ti— aclaró con voz de ultratumba. Sakuno dio un respingo, enrojeciendo, sintiéndose culpable.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podía pensar que así era? Él lo hizo simplemente para aplacar la furia del vampiro que había tenido que sostener contra una pared. Lo había hecho para proteger a su raza.

—Igualmente, gracias. Tomoka es muy importante para mí. Deberías de comprenderme. Es algo… parecido a lo que tú sentías por Nanako en aquella época, dejando de lado el amor, claro— las mejillas se le enrojecieron pero en el instante en que aquella mirada dorada se posó sobre él, palideció—. Ah, lo siento… yo no…

¿Qué demonios hacía? Nada más que meter la condenada pata. Se había prometido a sí misma ayudarle. Preguntar a su tutor acerca de ello, pero no había hecho nada de nada.

Agachó la cabeza y a paso raudo, llegó hasta la puerta. Nada más salir acogió aire en sus pulmones, dolorosos. Sin darse cuenta había mantenido el aliento en prisión.

-.-

Los recuerdos eran como estacas que se clavaban en el fondo de su mente. Cada vez se preguntaba más por qué mierda había ayudado a una humana. Por qué no se había encargado de borrarle la memoria a Kaidoh simplemente o por qué tenía que aguantar que una humana estuviera dando vueltas por ahí con su sangre corriendo por sus venas. En realidad, Ryuzaki no comprendía la gravedad de ese hecho. Aunque confiara en Kaidoh…

Mierda… ¿Cuántas reglas había roto? Por los menos un millón.

Recordaba a su padre intentando en vano, o quizás no tan en vano, explicarle mil reglas que no debían de romper. Transformar a un humano o simplemente, compartir sangre era algo que se hacía únicamente en escasas situaciones. Y quienes poseían esas capacidades eran escasos vampiros. Estaba seguro de que Kaidoh lo había recordado y a riesgo de volverse loco había confiado en él. Su padre le había enseñado que ser fiel a sus compañeros era lo más importante, por encima de todo, y siempre y cuando, si el motivo era correcto. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si ayudar a uno de tus seguidores infligía millones de reglas?

Pero el error estaba hecho y no existían mayores para criticarle ni castigarle. Quien no era un vampiro en cenizas era un esclavo de sus captores. En sí, si lo pensaba detalladamente, había hecho una buena obra para uno de su especie. Esperaba que estuviera a salvo y por la conversación que había escuchado de Ryuzaki con la hembra mestiza que portaba su sangre, estaban bien. Y bueno, si le interesaba saber dónde estaba solo tenía que seguir el rastro de su propia sangre. Al fin y al cabo, había quedado vinculado a ella.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Cerró los ojos únicamente unas horas hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Aspiró el olor y los dientes se le alargaron de manera amenazante. Cuando la manecilla de la puerta había bajado él ya estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, abriéndola y haciéndole entrar. Ryuzaki entró tras él, intentando aferrarle el brazo, sosteniéndolo con su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Lo traje para hablar, no seas descortés!

Tezuka Kunimitsu le miraba con desinterés, como si él no fuera un vampiro capaz de arrancarle el cuello a bocados. Lo soltó y el estirado hombre se arregló las ropas y subió las gafas como si nada. Se disculpó con Sakuno y después, caminó hasta su librería, cogiendo algunos libros.

—Ella tenía razón. Le gusta la lectura.

Siseó. ¿No tenía otra cosa que decirle en vez de esa mierda? No era un misterio que siempre le había gustado leer durante el día, mientras todavía se controlaba para no escapar y exponerse a los rayos de luz. Nanako lo sabía bien porque fue ella quien lo invitó a esa cultura.

—_Ne, Ryoma, si estás despierto y no puedes dormir, ¿por qué no viajas mentalmente a otros mundos? Puedes ser un humano normal o quizás, convertirte en un dios galán._

Y desde entonces, había leído todo cuanto estuvo en su mano. Ahora, era Ryuzaki quien le conseguía los libros y aunque frecuentaba a traerles novelas extrañas o románticas, se mantenía entretenido algunas horas. Lo malo del tiempo es que terminaba en seguida y tenía que leer varios al día.

El humano se paseó a sus anchas y cuando pareció conforme, llevó las manos a la espalda y severamente, posó sus ojos sobre él.

—La encontré una noche. Vagaba sin rumbo, hambrienta. Creí que era una humana normal y la llevé a mi casa— ladeó ligueramente el cuello. Lo que sería superficial para cualquier mortal, para él era claro. Los colmillos de Nanako estaban marcados en la piel de su cuello—. Lo primero que hizo tras darle una manta fue morderme. Casi me desgarró la garganta.

—Oh, Dios…— exclamó Sakuno aterrada. Cubrió su boca como disculpa al ver su mirada de advertencia y después, volvió a centrarse en el varón humano.

—¿Dónde está? — siseó.

Tezuka le miró como si de un simple zapato perdido se tratara. La superioridad del humano estaba empezando a quemarle las entrañas.

—Como ya dije, desapareció de mi casa. Huyó. Un hombre extraño vino preguntando por ella ese mismo día— se frotó la barbilla, pensativo—. Dijo que era una fugitiva.

Sakuno le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras él retrocedía contra la pared.

—¿Era un hombre con capa? — cuestionó, frotándose el rostro—, no mostró su rostro, ¿verdad?

—Así es— confirmó Tezuka cruzando los brazos en el pecho—. Por ese mismo motivo no le dije nada acerca de esto— metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho. El crujir del papel llegó hasta sus oídos y antes de que terminara de sacarlo, él estaba junto a él, extendiendo la mano—. Sí que eres rápido.

Arrancó el papel de su posesión y lo leyó. La letra escrupulosa de Nanako encima del folio.

_Tezuka:_

_Estoy muy agradecida con su ayuda, joven caballero, más temo que tendré que abandonarle sin remedio._

_Buscar mi destino es lo correcto y tras de mí llevo una carga importante que no puedo abandonar. Es mi destino. Tiempo atrás, mi pasado._

_Un amor importante. _

_Si he de rogar algo es que me perdone. Nunca fue mi intención abusar de su sangre de la forma en lo que hice. _

_Comprenda que me necesidad de alimento estaba por encima de mi inteligencia en esos momentos. No obstante, pese a mi descarado comportamiento tengo que pedirle algo._

_Amable caballero, si fuera tan amable de conservar estas letras y, si algún día usted se encontrara con otro varón de mi raza que responda al nombre de Ryoma, agradecería por mi eternidad que le hiciera llegar esta carta._

_Rezaría si fuera posible para mí, que su amable corazón cumpliera mis descarados deseos, pues encontrar a alguien así es hasta imposible para mi._

_Estaré bien, pero por favor, si algún día alguien que no sea de mi especie y esté cuerdo pregunta por mí, le ruego que se abstenga de indicarle que viví junto a usted una temporada, puesto que su vida estará en peligro. Pero si encuentra a esta persona, le aseguro que la seguridad será lo más importante, pues sé que él no podrá asesinar a alguien que me salvó de mi muerte._

_Atte: Nanako._

—Eso es lo único que dejó como rastro. Por supuesto, ese hombre no se percató de que existía esa misiva— garantizó el varón humano.

Ryoma sonrió torcidamente, apretó la carta entre sus dedos y la quemó. Ryuzaki ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, mientras Tezuka no se inmutó. Miró al hombre de reojo hasta que caminó hasta la cama, sentándose. Se apretó las manos y cerró los ojos. Le bastaba con solo ver una vez algo para recordarlo. El olor de Nanako había persistido en ese papel, junto al olor de Tezuka, tinta y papel. Y el mensaje había sido recibido.

El problema es que eso le ponía más nervioso. No saber dónde estaba. No ubicarla y estar encerrado menguaba sus posibilidades. Quería salir al exterior y ponerse a buscarla.

Era su condenada hembra.

—Si eso es todo— se excusó Tezuka caminando hasta Ryuzaki. Ésta le sonrió agradecida y le despidió, cerrando la puerta y mirándole en espera.

—Vamos a salir esta noche— la miró, firme, indicándole que no aceptaba una negativa—. Prepárate, mujer.

—Pero… después de lo que pasó con aquel… vampiro…— balbuceó, encogiéndose asustada.

La realidad, iría más cómodo si no tuviera que cargar con ella. La última vez fue solo un vampiro. Si atacaban dos, corría el riesgo de que ella muriera. Pero… un momento, ¿riesgo? Ninguno en realidad. Si ella moría él sería libre. Pero… nunca podría quitarse el collar y tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si había algún tipo de trampa dentro del collar.

Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que cargar con ella.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y las palabras salieron adecuadamente de su boca:

—Te protegeré.

-.-

**Notas de autora:**

_Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar. No crean que me olvidé. Ni mucho menos. Pero mi salud no estaba bien para poder escribir. Además, he comenzado un trabajo que, si nos sale bien, tendréis noticias._

_Me disculpo por la tardanza y os deseo un feliz año nuevo._

_Chia._


End file.
